Por el amor de Dios
by Hana Note
Summary: Ranma es un joven que esta a punto de convertirse en sacerdote. Akane es una joven de su casa que tiene un secreto que confesar. Acompañame y lee esta loca historia que concierne con estos dos personajes más locos de Nerima. R&A
1. Chapter 1

Cinco de la mañana y ya estoy despierto, lo primero que tengo que hacer es cambiarme, luego ir a dar de comer a los pajaros, mientras que yo aún no puedo comer. Un suspiro sale de mis labios, para algunos puede sonar como si me quejara pero no, todo esto lo escogí yo solito. Dentro de unos meses podré ser un sacerdote, aún estoy en el proceso, pero es algo que me gusta, servir a nuestro señor.

Nunca, ni en mis más remotos sueños cuando fui un niño, pensé en que sería sacerdote, siempre creí que mi vocación era ser un artista marcial tan o más poderoso que mi padre, Genma Saotome. No es que sea mi mayor orgullo, más bien es alguien que no tolero por el poco o nulo tacto que posee, se podría decir que me da verguenza. Me doy una cachetada por pensar así ¿No se supone qué debo amar a mi prójimo? Otro suspiro sale de mis labios. Es difícil pensar bien de mi padre.

Camino lentamente por el sendero que me lleva hasta la "jaula" de los pájaros, les doy de comer pero en un dos por tres me están siguiendo como si fuese una apetecible migaja de pan o un suculento maíz. Ya quisiera yo ser uno de esos pájaros, para sólo esperar a que me traigan mi comida y agua, sin tener que preocuparme por nada. Miro a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta que su "jaula" no es normal, al menos no para dos pájaros, tiene dimensiones realmente grandes, mucho más grandes que mi habitación, pero no importa ellos deben ser libres.

Una punzada de envidia me dan esos pájaros. Pero ellos no tienen la culpa.

Después de haber hecho mis actividades, me dispongo a ir a la capilla para rezar mi Rosario y pedir a nuestro señor por la humanidad, la misma rutina de siempre. Me paso dos horas rezando cuando por fin terminó, doy gracias por el día que se me permite vivir y en eso caigo en cuenta que estoy sólo en todo el lugar. Si mal no recuerdo ayer el sacerdote mayor me dijo que iría a otra ciudad a practicar un exorcismo ¡Vaya, no es tan malo ser sacerdote, al menos hay algo interesante que hacer!

Lo único malo es que estoy sólo y tengo que limpiar, no importa, lo que más me gusta es limpiar el confesionario, me gusta imaginarme que clase de secretos me dirán cuando sea sacerdote, algo como: « padre he pecado, eh osado matar a alguien» se que suena fatal pero también se que en nuestro interior todos las personas queremos sentir ese tipo de sensación avasalladora, otra idea tonta se viene a mi mente: « padre he pecado, he sido egoísta, no le presté ni borrador al chico que me gusta porque él vio a otra que no era yo, ahora él a reprobado el curso, por mi culpa» . Una sonrisa tonta se dibuja en mis labios ¡Cómo se me ocurre esa clase de tonterías! Debí de ser comediante o un pata de perro bueno para nada. De nuevo los recuerdos asaltan mi mente, he presionado algo pero no le hago caso, sigo con mi labor de limpiar y de hurgar en mis recuerdos.

Recuerdo el día en que decidí ser sacerdote, el día que fui iluminado hacia el sendero del señor. Mi madre estaba grave en un hospital de la cuidad, le había dado apendicitis con consecuencia de peritonitis, claramente su vida corría peligro, mas aún cuando tenía todo ese ácido del cuerpo recorriendo sus intestinos. En mi desesperación no sabía que hacer, los doctores me dijeron que era peligroso pero si actuaban a tiempo y hacían un lavado ella se recuperaría. Aún así estaba preocupado por ella, mi padre, él se fue dizque a buscar dinero, ¡Mentira! Se fue a vender lo poco que teníamos para después mandarse a mudar. No me importó, me dirigí a la capilla del hospital, incrédulo, joven, sin fe, pero con muchas ganas de que mi madre se salvara, me inqué ante Dios y pedí con todas mis fuerzas que mi madre se recuperara y es ahí cuando todo parecía oscuridad, lo vi la luz, pensé que había muerto pero no, vi a Dios que me decía que no me preocupara, Que ella saldría de esta y así fue, se salvó y yo decidí dedicar mi vida para servir a Dios.

Unos pasos interrumpen mis recuerdos, parecen apresurados, pequeños pero con determinación, recuerdo que estoy sólo y sólo se me viene a la mente que es un fantasma, ¡Soy un tonto por creer en las historias de la cocinera del sacerdocio!

Dejo de limpiar y agudizó mis sentidos, no puede ser un fantasma, ellos no tiene pies ¡Idiota! Resuena en mi cabeza.

Cada vez se encuentras más cerca y peor aún se dirigen al confesionario, miro al techo como quien pidiendo al cielo que me ilumine, Dios lo hizo posible. ¡Yo mismo había prendido la luz del lugar! ¡ Maldición! Ahora entendía porque alguien se dirigía hacia él, creían que estaban para el público.

La mesera rechinó un poco afuera, como si alguien se hubiese arrodillado en ese lugar.

Una dulce y melódicos voz hizo acto de presencia.

« Padre, he venido a confesarme»

¡Demonios! Dije en un momento de frustración, pero al darme cuenta que estaba en una Iglesia y más un, de que soy un casi sacerdote, me abofeteo mentalmente y trató de tranquilizarse, pero no puedo siento mis manos temblar sobre el sillón que antes estaba puliendo, estoy tan nervioso que no puedo contestar a la mujer que esta afuera. Doy tres profundas respiraciones para ver si así se calma de nerviosismo, pero nuevamente al demonio, cuando la escucho por segunda vez.

« ¿Padre, está usted bien?»

Y como le digo que no soy sacerdote, bueno aún no, pero... tengo que ser valiente.

« En que puedo ayudarte, hija»

¡Estúpido y mil veces estúpido como se me ocurrió decir eso, no se suponía que tenía que negar todo!. Maldigo nuevamente mi idiotez.

« Padre, he hecho algo horrible»

Su melódica voz se pierde entre mis sentidos, ¿Acaso es un ángel? Vale primero era un fantasma con pies y ahora un ángel. Sin duda hoy no es mi día de lucidez.

Mejor sigo con esto, ya que.

« ¿Pero qué es lo que pasó?»

Me olvidé de la parte más importante, un fuerte golpe se escucha, es mi mano que estampa en mi frente.

« ¿esta usted bien padre?» más que parecer una pregunta parece una orden, aún así aclaro mi garganta.

« si, si estoyno, ehh bueno ummm, sin pecado concebida»

«¿eh?»

La malogré nuevamente.

« quiero decir, Ave María Purísima»

« Ah, sin pecado concebida» de fondo se escucha una risita, al parecer esa mujer se está riendo de mi.

« Bueno cuéntame, que te aqueja»

« Padre he hecho algo horrible»

« Si ya lo sé, me los has dicho como tres veces»

«¿ Perdón?»

Seré grosero, por eso siempre el sacerdote mayor me llama la atención, siempre mi boca tiene que contestar antes que mi cerebro piense, mi tercer suspiro sale, no tengo remedio.

« quiero decir, prosigue»

« Bien»

Continuará...

Ufff que difícil se me hizo hacer este capítulo.

Se que tengo fics por terminar, pero este es un pequeño reto hacia mi misma, más aún porque fue propuesto por una chica (Karen) en el Facebook, al principio tenía miedo hacerlo pero aquí lo tienen, creo que sólo tendrá máximo tres capítulos.

Espero les guste.

También espero sus comentarios y reviews.

I have a questions, do you like to create a fanfiction in English? If you want, I will create one of us.

So my English in not totally good but may be I can practise with this page.

Hana Note.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son de total autoría de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, aclarado esto, comenzaremos con el capítulo dos de esta historia.

Desde hace una semana había tenido problemas, más aún cuando sucedió el mas grande. Pero, hoy en particular fue un día liberador, podía hasta pensar que me hizo bien ir a la Iglesia y hablar con ese sacerdote,¡Qué gracioso fue! Se equivocaba y decía maldiciones, de sólo recordarlo me daba ganas de volver a visitarlo. La voz de aquel hombre era tan grave, tan pero tan varonil, ¡ Pero que estas pensando, Akane, se supone que es un sacerdote, no te puedes fijar en él! -me reprendí mentalmente- aunque no lo haya visto la cara, con su sola voz, su sola presencia a través de aquella tortuosa madera que nos separaba pues las ganas no me falta de seguir halagandolo. Mis manos entrelazadas sobre mi regazo comienzan a sudar, por el mero recuerdo que ese joven sacerdote produce en mi pero, ¿Qué es lo que tiene? No lo sé, algo dentro de mi hizo «clic» cuando lo escuché por primera vez, fue como si... con él estuviese segura. Pues claro es un ferviente creyente católico, está muy cerca de Dios. Hasta podía jurar de que aquel joven lo hacia a propósito ¿Acaso tantos sentimientos y emociones podía generar? Y mi mente no dejaba de imaginarse cosas poco naturales para con una persona que ofrece su vida al señor. Aún recuerdo lo sucedido hace unas cuantas horas, mientras mis ojos miran hacia el techo blanco de mi habitación y los recuerdos invaden mi mente, ¿mi secreto?, ¡Al diablo mi secreto de confesión! Sólo quiero recordarlo a él y su varonil voz.

FLASHBACK

Caminaba apresuradamente hacia la puerta de la capilla en donde esta el confesionario ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? No lo sé. Pero tenía unas ganar gigantescas de tener ese sentimiento liberador, de ya no sentir esta culpa que me carcomia torturosamente. Mis pasos resonaron por todo el lugar sagrado, esta ahí cuando me di cuenta que el confesionario está en funcionamiento, suspiré con alivio, al fin podía decir lo que sentía, me acerqué hasta el lugar me arrodillé sobre la madera que rechinó con mi contacto hasta que escuché que el «sacerdote» se puso rígido ¿Nervioso? Quien sabe, se supone que es un experto en esto, no le presté atención y fijé mi mirada en su barbilla ¡Era la único que podía ver!

Rompí el silencio diciendo:

«Padre, he venido a confezarme»

FLASHBACK END

Y lo único que recibí como respuesta fue un ¡ Demonios! ¡ En donde se a visto que un sacerdote dice eso, pero aún dentro de la casa de Dios! Si hubiera oscar para el sacerdote maldición, él se la ganaría olímpicamente. Lo que pasó después fue algo tan raro y gracioso, tanto que me hizo olvidar a lo que había ido, se golpeó la frente, se confundió con las palabras, ¡Hasta me pareció un poco malcriado! Pero al final me escuchó lo que le dije.

Me dio la impresión de que cuando le dije mi secreto de confesión fue algo liberador para él, eso no entendí, sólo le dije que...

El sonido de mi teléfono interrumpió mis pensamientos, camino parsimoniosamente hasta mi escritorio, enojada por haber cortado mis recuerdos justo en el comento más interesante.

¡Llamada tonta! ¡Era la operadora! De la cólera arroje lejos el teléfono. ¿Dónde me había quedado? No recuerdo, lo mejor será ir a dormir ya mañana será un nuevo día.

—

Un nuevo día se hacía presente en el pueblo de Nerima, una joven de cabellos azulados aún dormía plácidamente en su acolchonada cama, un pequeño hilo de saliva estaba dibujado sobre su mejilla de porcelana. Por muy bonita y piel perfecta que sea, aquella mujer dormía peor que un perro empachado. ¡Quién la viera, se quedaría de cuadros!

Por otra parte no muy lejos de la casa Tendo, un joven de ojos azules y curiosa trenza estaba barriendo su habitación para después ir a rezar el rosario para pedir por la paz mundial y que los pobres ya no lo sean, en fin la misma rutina de siempre en su cotidiana y pacífica vida.

Ciertamente el día de ayer había sido un día nuevo, nunca antes había presenciado lo que se sentía saber los secretos de las personas, en su fuero interno se sentía como la cotilla o la chismosa que anda con sus ruleros por el barrio para saber sobre el último chisme, así exactamente se sentía, sólo le faltaba los ruleros.

Después de que se fue la mujer fantasma con pies y casi ángel, por poco y se flagela por haber quebrantado algo tan sagrado, no es que haya contado el secreto si no que tenía vergüenza de si mismo al saber que aún no era sacerdote y a pesar de eso escuchó aquello. Su vida estaba echa un lío.

—

Suspiré pesadamente, ya había terminado de barrer y rezar ahora sólo me faltaba limpiar las gradas de la entra de la imponente capilla ¿Imponente? Si, lo dije, pero no crean que es una catedral, no, pero lo que si es, es que tiene tallado realmente hermosos y muy bien cuidados en su ardua elaboración. Aún así me da flojera ir y barrer la entrada, no sería más divertido entrenar, lo sé un sacerdote entrenado y ¡Qué! Seguimos siendo humanos. Aún así caminé con parsimonia hasta el lugar en cuestión.

Ya llevo treinta y tres minutos barriendo la entrada, al ser invierno no se puede apreciar el sol ya que los estratos lo tapaban celosamente; a decir verdad, ya no barría lo único que hacía era mover la escoba de aquí para allá. Hasta que un pequeña silueta pude identificar por el rabillo del ojo.

—

¡Akane, se puede saber que haces detrás de un árbol!- nisiquiera mi mente concebía ese comportamiento tan poco común en mi, mira que después de desayunar venir directamente a ver quien era esa sacerdote con tan sensual voz- tienes que irte, no seas así, Akane, tú eres una chica buena, él es de Dios y tú no puedes hacer nada- me jiro con la fuerte convicción de salir de ahí, cuando mis ojos captan esa barbilla- ¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Oh Buda! Lo que sea, pero es él- mi cerebro hizo sinapsis y dirijo mis pupilas a las de él- son azules, no azul mar, no azul cielo, son azules zafiro como una hermosa piedra preciosa, pero son ¡Azules!- mi voz sale chillona de mi garganta, de inmediato de sonrojo y me doy cuenta que él me está mirando muy raro, tanto como si fuera un bicho a punto de aplastar ¡Oh no que vergüenza! Un sonrojo notorio asalta mis mejillas, más aún cuando el se acerca a mi.

. ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo, señorita?- digo, aclarandome la garganta que se había quedado seca por una extraña razón.

. ¿Eh? No nada, padre, sólo que...- rayos no puedo respirar, su mirada, su quijada ¡ Dios!

. Te escuché decir ¿Azul, te referías a algo?

. Oh, eso, pues yo verá estaba viendo el hermoso cielo azul que hay hoy - ¡estúpida! Cuál cielo azul si estamos en invierno, no se pudo ocurrir nada mejor.

. ¿Azul? Señorita si no se a dado cuenta el cielo esta más oscura que la muerte - esa voz.. la había escuchado antes.

. Yo eh.. pues jeje.. que tonta ¿no?

. No la voy a contradecir, y si es tonta jajajajaja- suelto una risotada que como comenzó la termino al ver su rostro enojado por mi atrevimiento- disculpa, el sacerdote superior siempre me llama la atención por ser poco cortés. Lo lamento.

. Y no se confunde, si que ustedes tiene nulo tacto - a pesar que sea guapo es un odioso.

. Tú tampoco te quedas atrás - escupí con veneno. ¿Dónde estaba mi amor al próximo? Tal vez se fue cuando el superior exorcisó a alguien.

. No se quiera pasar de listo conmigo, de todas formas yo si seré amable, me presentaré. Soy Akane Tendo, mucho gusto

. Bueno ya no te enojes, yo soy Ranma, Ranma Saotome.

. Espero que nos eres tu forma de hablar, no creo que a todos les guste escuchar tus maldiciones en plena Iglesia- comenté divertida.

¡Era ella, la fantasma con pies casi ángel! Con razón su voy fue música para mis oídos - yo, jeje perdón- ¿ Por qué me sonrojo? parezco tonto- bueno ya que más da una maldición más una menos.

. ¡ Pero tú eres un sacerdote!

. Ehhh bueno... como decir, sacerdote moderno.

. ¡Ya! A la otra me cuentas una mejor, y te dejas de golpear la frente, por cierto se dice «ave María Purísima»

Un furioso sonrojo se hace presente en mi rostros, esta mujer me estaba sacando de mis casillas ¡Quién se creía ella para decirle lo que tenía que hacer! Sabía de sobremanera que ayer actúe como tonto pero que quería estaera nervio y ya, ufff mujer insoportable ¿Con que ángel no? más parecía un diablillo- hey tú, no te conviene pelear conmigo. Hasta la próxima. Azul. ,

Me había guiñado el ojo o era mi imaginación o ¡Se había dado cuenta que me refería a sus ojos!, me quedé de piedra sobre mis pies, al costado del árbol, no están respirando después de ella guiño que me dio ¿Ranma? ¡Ja! No te me hagas el chulito. Mi vista se dirige hasta la capilla, enfoco mi mirada a la puerta por donde entró y hago en gesto de burla. Al instante veo como dos pájaros salen volando del recinto, como diciendo «somos libres gracias a este tonto trenzado»

Continuará...

Hola, ¿Cómo están?

Espero que bien y que la Salud siempre les sobre.

Bueno ya escribí otro capítulo, se me hace gracioso escribirlos jajaja no sé pero a mi parecer me gusta mucho en contexto de estos dos.

¿Cuál creen que sea el secreto de Akane? Me lo dejan en los comentarios junto con su apreciación del capítulo.

A ver si aciertan jajajaja

Mucha cháchara, muchas gracias a todos los que se dieron el tiempo de dejarme un comentario (los llevo en el corazón) y a los que no también por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia.

Antes que me olvide gracias Heather Ran por tu hermoso fan-art que le hiciste a este humilde fic, realmente muchas gracias.

Sin más preámbulos, se cuidan y nos leemos para la próxima.

Hana Note.


	3. Chapter 3

Su corazón latía velozmente dentro de su pecho el cual subía y bajaba como si acabase de correr una maratón pero ¿Por qué? Si sólo había hablado con esa chiquilla de cabellos azules, tersa piel y grandes ojos cafés ¿Por qué? - volvió a preguntarse- no lo sabía pero si sabía que en su cara había un sonrojo notorio ya que le ardía con demasía y el corazón no paraba ese ritmo tan acelerado que tenía. Debía de hacer algo para controlarlo, lo mejor era ir y dar de comer a esos pájaros endemoniadamente encerrados en esa jaula.

Caminó tranquilamente por el sendero que le llevaba hasta la jaula, posó su mano sobre la llave que sirve para ingresar y como si de un chiste se tratara llegó a su mente la imagen del rostro de Akane, sin dar aviso los pájaros no perdieron oportunidad y salieron del lugar, sintiéndose libres, por fin tenían su ansiada libertad y él, él se sentía como el ser más estúpido.

.¡Demonios, vuelvan aquí!- le gritaba el joven desesperadamente como si las aves le fueran hacer caso.- ¡Demonios, no debo decir demonios! ¡Maldición, cuándo aprenderé!- era un caso totalmente perdido, su naturaleza era esa, tosca, ruda sin nada de delicadeza en sus palabras, su padre lo había educado de esa forma, por más que su madre lo dejaba simpre con los labios hinchados del buen golpe que le daba por hablar así, no había aprendido nada, absolutamente nada en su corta vida.- ya qué, se fueron, lo único malo es de que el superior me regañará, no me siento mal porque se fueran, al contrario espero que ellos seas felices- con esa palabras sueltas al viento decidió volver sobre sus pasos para poder al fin desayunar y para al menos así engañar a su mente y sacar esa imagen del rostro de la joven peliazul que sea había quedado como impreso con sangre en sus pupilas azules. ¿Por qué le habla guiñado el ojo, acaso era un tipejo cualquiera que va por la vida haciendo eso? ¡No! Él era un hombre que estaba próximo a ser sacerdote para estar al servicio de Dios y de la humanidad. Pero esa chiquilla, sus grandes ojos cafés, largas pestañas, sus labios carnosos y de hermosa voz había calado tanto en él que hasta se atrevería pensar que ya no estaba tan seguro se servir a Dios o ¿Si? Sólo el tiempo lo diría.

—

Pero que se habrá creído ese sacerdote maleducado ¡Que guiñarme el ojo y decirme tonta! Bueno, lo segundo me lo gané con creces, pero aún así no debió decir eso ¿Acaso ellos no son las personas que cuidan del prójimo y eso? Pero no, el muy bocazas va y me insulta y yo que lo tenía en un pedestal, ahí con su perfecta quijada angular y sus ojos, esos ojos hermosamente azules - mi mente se da cuenta en lo que estoy pensando y trato de quitar esos pensamientos dándome «ligeras» cachetaditas, tan ligeras que quedan inflamadas- será mejor regresar a casa y olvidar a ese hombre que naturalmente es imposible, total ¿No era que te gusta Tofú? No, eso fue en el pasado, ahora mi corazón está más sólo que una gota de agua en un desierto, al fin y al cabo Tofú y Kasumi son felices juntos y eso también me hace feliz.

Lentamente camino hasta el dojo donde me espera toda mi familia, ahora Kasumi no vive con nosotros pero nos deja la comida preparada. Eso es bueno ya que si yo cocino seguro y mando a todos a la tumba por la porquería que siempre suelo preparar, parece que de mi comida pudiera crear demonios o un ente maligno. La temperatura baja abruptamente, mis manos se ponen moradas del frío, aún así sigo caminando hasta llegar.

A lo lejos veo una silueta ¿Quién será? Pero la silueta me resulta familiar, será ¿Él? Oh si, si es él, es Ryoga mi amigo de la infancia el que se pierde hasta dentro del baño, mi querido y amable Ryoga.

. Hola Ryoga ¿Cómo has estado?

. ¿Akane-San? Eres tú, no se supone que estoy por Hiroshima.

. No Ryoga, esto es Nerima, siempre es lo mismo contigo, desde niño eres despistado, deberías dejar un caminito de piedrecitas por donde vas así no te pierdes -comentó divertida.

. Parece que hoy estas de buen humos ¿Eh? Pero tendré en cuenta tu recomendación. ¿Por qué no pasamos a tu casa? Me estoy helando.

. ¡Oh, perdón! Claro, pasa jaja y no te molestes sólo era una broma- viendo como el entrecejo de su amigo estaba unido por la aparente molestia.

. Ya, ya claro, pasa tu primero, las damas primero...

. Pasa tú, no se te valla a ocurrir confundirte y otra vez te pierdes, así no te podré ver en mucho tiempo.

. Si, sin duda alguna, hoy estas con un buen humor. -respondió sarcástico.- y Cuéntame ¿a quien has matado con tu comida?

. Tú tampoco te quedas atrás. A nadie, no mate a nadie porque Kasumi cocina.

Y así en una charla entre bromas entraron a la residencia Tendo dos personas jóvenes que se conocían a la perfección.

—

La gran reprimenda que le había dado el sacerdote superior no se comparaba ni con el Apocalipsis, era horroroso, asqueroso y deprimente, ¡Tanto, sólo porque los pájaros se fueron! ¡Deben de ser libres! Pero no, el quería esos pájaros para que sean utilizados para cuando sea Papa- ridículo- nunca lo sería, no era la gran cosa de sacerdote y con esa acción le afirmaba con creces que no era calificado para seguir en este camino ¡Mira que mandarle a limpiar los baños del orfanato! Imaginar nada más cuántas cosas apestosa o tal vez con vida había en ese lugar, de sólo pensar que tenía que limpiar los inodoros de esos niños pichirrones, le asaltaban las arcadas. Era lo más asqueroso, en su vida mientras que vivía con su padre, este le había hecho comer hasta serpientes pero nunca limpiar un baño. Lastimosamente ese era su castigo. Con lágrima viva se fue a hacer sus quehaceres.

Se había pasado toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde ahí, refregando baños y si, si había vida dentro de esos inodoros, era todo inmundo ¿Qué comían esos renaquajos? Durante el tiempo que estuve ahí limpiando maldije muchas veces e invoque al infierno para que se llevara a ese viejo que me mandó hacer esto. Pero ya no importaba, ya había cumplido con mi deber.

.

.

.

Al menos le había ayudado a quitar el pensamiento de la joven de ojos cafés pero ahora que no hacía nada los recuerdos llegaban como lluvia, naciendo en él algo que nunca había sentido por nadie, le gustaba verla con el rostro enojado, se veía linda, algo dentro de él se lleno de un calor agradable y placentero. Algo realmente inesperado.

.

.

.

.

Había pasado una semana desde el primer encuentro y estos dos no se habían vuelto a ver, bueno eso creí el joven de chistosa trenza, ya que la realidad era otra.

Akane había estado toda la semana yendo a verlo, escondida, claro, gracias a la recomendación de su hermana.

FLASHBACK

El chico del colmillo y su amiga estaban conversando amenamente sobre la vida del joven y sus constantes viajes inesperados.

. Y así fue como me perdí, sólo tenía que ir a comprar el pan pero le fui hasta Osaka, no se como pasó pero así fue.

. Hay Ryoga, siempre serás así- dándole una bonita sonrisa.

. Eh... Bueno y ahora que me cuentas tú- nervioso jugando con sus pulgares.

. He tenido una semana un tanto mala pero ayer fui a la capilla que esta cerca de aquí y me confesé, ahora me siento mucho mejor.

. ¡Valla, pero que pudiste haber hecho para que te confieses!

. Yo.. Eh esta bien te contaré. Lo que yo hice fue...- fue interrumpida abruptamente.

. Hola Ryoga, ¿Qué tal, como te va? Otra vez pedido.

. Hola Nabiki, jaja que graciosa.- esa hermana Tendo siempre tenía algo malo.

. Hermanita escuché casualmente que ayer fuiste a la capilla y te confesaste ¿Viste al nuevo joven? Ese que tiene ojos azules y una trenza, de verdad que es muy guapo.

. Oh- esa fue la escueta respuesta de la menor.

. Al parecer si, por tu reacción y tu gran sonrojo, veo que si lo conoces ¿A que si es guapo ese chico?

. Bueno yo... ayer me confesé con él-respondió tímida. -es una persona muy graciosa y grosera- olvidando instantáneamente su nerviosismo.

. Hay hermana, ¡Cómo pudiste confesarte con él, si sólo es un aprendiz!

. ¡Qué, no, no puede ser y yo le conté mi secreto! Ese estúpido me las va a pagar muy caro.

. No te enojes, tal vez ahí hay un malentendido, hermanita.

. Tiene razón Akane, calmate y así piensan mejor.

. ¡Me están diciendo amargada!

. Mírate y veras que si.

. Ya, ya está bien me calmo.

. No me importa tu secreto, pero se que ese joven algo te movió, así que mañana te acompaño para ver si es digno de mi hermana- y con una sonrisa y galleta en la boca se fue, como la cosa más natural.

. ¿Te gusta ese tipo?

. No, no claro que no- moviendo las manos en forma de negación pero lo único que daba a entender era que si y para rematar con un sonrojo colosal- como crees, no podría.

. Claro, claro es imposible ¿no? Se trata de un casi sacerdote.

. Si, de eso... un casi sacerdote.

.

.

Pasó el rato y se despidieron pero había algo raro en la mesa, estaba medio deforma, justo en el sitio donde el chico de la banda amarilla se había sentado faltaba un trozo de madera.

FLASHBACK END.

Hoy especialmente parecía un ladrón que anda al acecho por su próxima víctima, el pobre Ranma era el apetecible premio que quería tener. Vestía con uno saco color arena el cual tapaba cualquier forma menos su cintura que este estaba amarrado a esa parte de su anatomía, también usaba lentes oscuros como si fuera verano y en la nariz un pañuelo amarrado. Totalmente «desapercibida»

—

Durante toda una semana no la había visto por ahí, tal vez fue muy grosero cuando la vio y le dijo tonta, pero bien que lo es. Aún así todo este tiempo no podía olvidarse de ella, mucho menos de sus ojos. Pensaba tanto en ello que se estaba auto cuestionando sobre su futuro como sacerdote, de sólo pensarlo se quedaba encerrado en su habitación meditando, leyendo la Biblia y cinco rosarios por cada pensamiento que este fuera de su vocación «a ver si daba resultado»

—

Se encontraba detrás del árbol donde se vieron los rostros por primera vez, se sentía estúpida por seguir los sabio consejos de su hermana «si lo quieres ve por el, es guapo y yo quiero tener sobrinos con ojos azules» eso le había dicho su hermana, ¡Pero que se creía! No estaba en discusión la idea no le parecía tan mala. Ojos azules, cabello como el de ella. ¡Qué estaba pensando!

Se acercó más a la capilla y lo vio. Parado ahí, como un ángel caído del cielo.

—

Salí porque me sentía agobiado dentro del lugar. En ese mismo instante vi una silueta, se me hacía conocida, si era ella, era Akane con un gracioso disfraz ¿Por qué? No lo sé, pero al verla no puede despegar mi mirada de su rostro. Y vi lo más maravilló y hermoso que e visto o veré en mi vida, su sonrisa. Enfoco mi vista hacia el cielo como pidiendo perdón, porque ahora sé que mi vida no es ser sacerdote, mi vida es estar con ella para preservar esa hermosa sonrisa. Doy el primer paso, suspiro, me doy cuenta que estoy enamorado. Perdidamente enamorado de ella, de Akane, la fantasma con pies casi ángel.

.

.

.

Continuará...

Hola ¿Qué tal, cómo están? Yo muy bien.

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado tanto como a mi.

Me gustó la idea de poner Akane de esa forma, como un cazador y su presa jajaja.

Gracias por los comentarios, son importantes para mi.

Espero sus hermosos comentarios también jajaja.

PREGUNTA: ¿Cuál es el secreto de akane? Yo ya lo sé, espero que alquien lo adivine jajaja.

Por cierto soy católica

«Ahora responderé algunos comentarios, es la primera vez que lo hago pero creo que te acerca a los demas»

...

. ELI VENTURA: Es muy gracioso cuando esos dos están juntos, pueden ser tontos como también románticos. Ohh Ryoga ¿Su prometido? Mm gracias por tu comentario.

. GUEST: gracias, espero que te siga gustando.

. CHAT'DE'LUNE: su léxico blasfemo no se lo quita nadie. Nació así jaja espero te guste esta Akane. Gracias por tus aportes en mi ortografía.

. KIKU27: ¡Dios, una trastornadas! Jajaj ya no maldije, gracias por leer.

. GUEST: creo que queda muy bien cuando esos dos siguen siendo ellos. Gracias por leer.

. SARITANIMELOVE: sacerdote moderno pero muy lindo, gracias, que bueno que te guste.

. JUANYRDZ0: ¡gracias! Las ocurrencias entre esos dos nunca paran jajaja.

. ANCIENT XANA OF THE OLD FOREST: perdón por no póster rápido Jajaj tengo tareas aveces pero trataré de acerlo más seguido. Gracias por leer.

Hana Note.


	4. Chapter 4

Enamorado, si esa era la palabra que lo describía perfectamente en este caso, él estaba perdidamente enamorado de esa joven de bellos ojos cafés y hermosa sonrisa ¿Qué tenía de especial? Todo, todo en ella era especial, todo en ella era perfecto. Su voz, su mirada, su caminar ¡Dios, lo tenía embobado!

¿Pero qué había hecho ella para que él cayera a sus pies? Nada, absolutamente nada fuera de lo normal, sólo y llanamente que sonreír.

.

.

.

¿Por qué me mira de esa forma? ¿Acaso se dio cuenta que soy yo? Y si es así ¡Qué vergüenza! Parezco una acosadora.

Pero él es tan, pero tan perfecto...- pensó embobada.- pero que piensas, él es un sacerdote, no debes de pensar de esa forma. Aunque Nabiki tiene razón, no es un sacerdote, aún, pero no lo es, tal vez, sólo tal vez si se arrepiente podríamos estar juntos. Y si se puede... algo más...

.

.

. ¡Hey Akane! - se escucho a lo lejos.

. ¿¡Qué!? -contestó sobresaltada

. ¿Qué haces aquí?

. Ehh.. Yo bueno jajaja como decirlo, pues Ryoga, verás...

. Seguro y vienes a ver al tal curita ¿no?

.¡Aún no es un sacerdote!

. ya, ya calmate Jajaj, entonces si vienes a verlo- con un dejo de celos en su voz varonil.

. A ti que te importa.

. No te enojes, vamos Akane, ¿Ya? -siendo atacada por unos dedos que se hundía en sus cachetes.- ya Akane no te enojes, si te enojas te arrugaras como una fruta seca.

. Jajaja ya ya, no digas tonterías.

.

.

A unos metros, exactamente en las escaleras del templo sagrado se encontraba un joven de ojos azules, camisa blanca, pantalones negros bien planchados y unos zapatos de vestir bien lustrados. ¿Cómo describir su rostro a demás de la hasta insultante perfección? Tenía el entrecejo junto, la perfecta mandíbula apretada, los iris dilatados, como también las manos empuñadas, y una sensación de ira terrible que nunca en su vida había sentido.

.

¡Quién es ese estúpido que se atreve a tocar a su Akane! Y para cómo sus ¡Mejillas, sus lindas, mejillas!

¡Ese tipo era un cerdo! Y lo iba a pagar caro.

Nunca había tenido esa sensación ¿Qué eran? ¿Celos? Eso era casi imposible, también lo pensó cuando tuvo este nuevo sentimiento. Lo mejor era ir y hablar con ese tipejo que tocaba a la chica tantas me casi ángel.

.

. ¡Oye, tú! ¿Quién eres?

Oh no esa voz... - Ranma -dijo con voz queda del nerviosismo al verse descubierta.

. ¿Yo? -señalandose el mismo, mirando a todo los lados.

. Si tú ¡El cerdo que toca a Akane!

. ¡Qué me dijiste! - colocándose en posición de combate.

. ¡Te dije cerdo! ¡CERDO! -olvidando totalmente como estaba vestida Akane y la situación

. ¡Mira, niñita, mi nombre es Ryoga, RYOGA! ¿¡ENTENDIASTE!? Nenita...

. ¡Nenita, si yo soy bien hombre!

. ¡Ja! Eso no te lo crees ni tú.

. Oigan chicos, estoy aquí. - ignorandola olímpicamente

. ¡No te metas en esto Akane!

. ¡Oye tú, no le hables así a Akane-chan!

. Akane -chan ... Jajajajaja te tonto.

. ¡ Qué tiene de malo mi nombre, grandísimo estúpido! - el demonio se le salió.

. Nada de malo, ¡Tonta! Ni que fueras importante.

. ¿No soy importante no? -reflejando en sus ojos la desilusión - pues vete de aquí.

. No lo haré, porque este cerdo que estaba molestando. Y tú que me habías venido a ver. Ya lo sé, lo sé- viendo como la chica ponía cara de asombro- soy irresistible, creo que hasta a la Virgen podría conquistar. Por cierto esa ropa te queda muy bien.

. Eres un, eres un ... ¡Idiota! - mandandole a volar por los cielos de Nerima- y eso es por ser tan tonto. ¡Vámonos, Ryoga! - caminando exageradamente con los brazos extendidos.

. ¡Sí, como digas Akane! -viendo como el casi sacerdote volaba a toda velocidad por los cielos.

.

.

.

Si será esa tonta, mira que mandarme a volar por todo Nerima, pero no cabe duda que tiene unas buenas piernas- un suspiro de cansancio salió de sus labios- ¡Para colmo caí sobre un basurero! Y habían ¡Gatos! ¡GATOS! De sólo recordar se me escarapela el cuerpo. No tiene mucha ciencia más que volé por largo tiempo para luego aterrizar en ese lugar horrible e inmundo.

Ahora tengo toda la ropa desgarrada apestando a basura y rasguños en mi rostro. Pero tengo la satisfacción de a ver visto ese hermoso sonrojo en sus lindas mejillas.

Mis pensamientos ya se estaban dirigiendo a otros lados cuando caigo en cuenta de que estoy a punto de ser un sacerdote ¡Dedicaré mi vida completa a él! ¿Eso es lo que realmente quiero? Luego de conocerla puede que eso no sea mi nueva motivación. Perdón Dios. Pero soy endemoniadamente perfecto, tanto que esa boba me estaba espiando.

El sonido de la puerta de mi habitación me saca de mis pensamientos. ¿¡Pero quién demonios se atreve a molestar cuando el gran Ranma Saotome está pensando!?

. ¿Puedo pasar, Ranma? -entrando confianzudamente a la habitación del ojiazul.

. ¡Oh, Nishikado-san pero ya está adentro!

. Es verdad jajaja que despistado - rascándose la cabeza restando importancia a lo sucedido.

. Ya está aquí ¿Qué me quiere decir? - siempre tan bruto para hablar.

. Bueno, quería saber el porqué de que últimamente estas decaído, triste y por ratos sonríes como un completo idiota, hermano Ranma.

Eso que era ¿Una pregunta, un insulto o qué? Parecía de todo un poco.

. ¿Triste yo? No nada que ver, Nishikado-san, le pareció o seguro es su edad. -afirmando efusivamente con la cabeza como si hubiese hecho un descubrimiento. -¿No es así?

. ¿Cómo dices pedazo de pedacito?- al pobre sacerdote se le estaba hinchando una vena en la sien. -no soy tan viejo como quieres que sea, sólo tengo 79 años, estoy en la flor de la vida.

Era admirable la forma en que ese anciano venía la vida, estaba más para la otra y aún así se creía un joven polluelo.

. Jajaja hay Nishikado-san eso ni usted se lo cree, pero volviendo al tema... No estoy triste ni preocupado por nada, creo...

El semblante del joven daba mucho de que hablar. Se veía en su rostro que estaba preocupado por algo que era sumamente importante.

. Ya que no me quieres contar que es lo que te sucede, yo te contaré una historia. Algo que me pasó cuando tenía más o menos tú edad. ¿Quieres escucharla?

. Bueno, ya qué -encogiendose de los hombros

El anciano se aclaró la garganta, caminó pausadamente hacia una silla que estaba al costado de la cama para poder descansar sus viejas articulaciones. Se cruzó de brazos y fijo su mirada en la del joven.

. Bien verás, hace «algunos» años, cuando me iba a recibir como sacerdote, apareció una joven muy bella la cual yo conocía cuando era un niño- por un momento el anciano se perdió en sus pensamientos hasta que se dio cuenta que Ranma lo estaba llamando- disculpa, me perdí en mis recuerdos de esa bella mujer.

. Pensé que se había dormido, usted sabe, cosas de la edad ¿No?

. Y dale con eso, ¡No soy tan viejo! - dándole un coscorron en la cabeza- Bueno prosigo, de verdad que era muy bella. Tenía los ojos azules y el cabello marrón, largo, muy largo.

. Usted no debería de hablar así, se supone que debe amar sólo a Dios.

. Ay Ranma, soy sacerdote pero no una piedra jajajaja.

. Ehhh... bueno, mejor siga- algo le decía que esta conversación tenía algo muy bueno detrás.

. Como verás, esa mujer me vino a visitar justo unas cuantas semanas antes que yo me recibiera así como en tu caso que ya estasque por recibirte - viendo como captaba la atención del joven- y adivina que... sentí algo distinto, algo que nunca había sentido en mi vida más que por Dios, la quería, y no porque era una mujer hermosa sino porque era, es y será una mujer maravillosa, hasta el día de hoy. Volviendo al tema nunca imaginé en poner en duda mi vocación como sacerdote ¡Hasta llegar al punto de querer renunciar!.

. ¿¡ Y que hizo!?

. Hablé con ella, le dije que la quería y ella también confesó sus sentimientos hacia mi pero ya era demasiado tarde, mi devoción y vocación estaban en juego. Amo a Dios. Por ello tuve que rechazarla y si te preguntas si me dolió sólo puedo argumentar que fue lo mejor, ahora soy feliz con esto- abriendo sus brazos- soy feliz sirviendo al prójimo y al Santísimo. Ella ahora tiene una hermosa familia ¡Hasta nietos! La quiero aun pero amo a Dios.

. Ohhh.. nunca pensé que eso le pudiera pasar a un saludo pero.. ¿Por qué me lo cuenta?

. Hay hijo, soy sacerdote, viejo, lo reconozco y déjame decirte que me di cuenta que algo similar te pasa a ti. Toma tu decisión, eso será para toda la vida. Acuérdate más vale viejo que por Diablo. -tapándose la boca- ¡Rayos ya se me pegó tu estupidez! Será mejor que me valla, piensa.

Y sin más salió de la habitación caminando entre los pasillos, dejando aún Ranma entre asombrado y confundido.

Entre los pasillos el padre Nishikado se sentía peor que una basura por a ver mentido, pero todo tenía un fin, y todo se debía a la hermosa joven de cabellos azulados y ojos cafés, ella había robado el corazón de su pequeño Ranma. Ahora sólo necesitaba ir a confesarse y dar de comer a las cabritas blancas que había comprado el sacerdote mayor, ¿Qué tenía ese señor que siempre compraba animales blancos? Bueno cosa de él ahora la cuestión era una mentira más una mentira menos ¡Qué más da!

.

.

.

Un aura negra rodeaba a la gran casa de la familia Tendo, era curioso no es cosa de que uno pueda ver esa cantidad de pesadez en una casa. Algunos vecinos ya estaban pensando en llamar a un exorcista porque se veía como salian algunos entes malignos de ahí.

Una joven de cortos cabellos azulados se encontraba sentada en el borde del estanque, sólo se podía apreciar como se movían sus labios entre palabras ininteligibles y con el entrecejo notoriamente marcado.

«Si será estúpido ese engreído de Ranma, por muy sacerdote que fuera no se le va lo engreído y ególatra. Aunque tenía razón, más aun cuando se dio cuenta que lo estaba espiando. ¡Qué vergüenza! Y yo creída de que no me veía, pero... ¿Qué había sido eso? Él se enojó cuando Ryoga comenzó a hincar mis mejillas pudo ser ... ¡Celos! Claro que sí, tenían que ser celos.»

La pesada aura que rodeaban la casona fue desapareciendo poco a poco gracias a que Akane había cambiado su humor por uno más feliz.

Unos pasos acelerados se escucharon de lejos, pensó que era Ryoga pero se acordó que el muy despistado de perdió en el parque. Al voltear el cuerpo se dio cuenta que era su hermana, Nabiki.

. ¡Se ve que estas muy feliz! ¿Se puede saber que pasó? ¿Hiciste caso a mis recomendaciones?

. Eh.. pues bueno, si y todo salió mal porque él se dio cuenta.

. Oh eso no importa... ya verás que ese chico cae ahhh por cierto, te queda bien ese carmín en tus mejillas, se ve que te gusta mucho- guiñandole en forma de complicidad. - y ya se que es un casi sacerdote. Pero uno nunca sabe, tal vez el renuncia a serlo, ummm por ti.

. Que cosas dices, como me va a gustar si es alguien que... que.. ¡ahhhhhh! Rayos estoy perdida. Si, si me gusta, ¡Maldición! Se suponía que no se puede pero lo quiero ¿Qué hago hermana?

. Ay Akane... en donde fuiste a encontrar el amor. Pero como eres mi hermana te ayudaré, eso si te lo dejó en 2000 yens

. ¿¡Qué!? Me vas a cobrar, a mí, tú hermana.

. Businesses son Businesses, hermana. Por cierto si me pagas, tengo fotos de él.

. Espera un rato, voyno por mi cartera ¡No te vayas!

. No me voy, no me voy que aquí ganare mucho.¡Eso si apurate que el bebé tiene hambre!

.

.

.

Es cierto debo de ser valiente, tengo que aclarar mis sentimientos, ya no falta nada para ser sacerdote y no quiero dedicarme a algo que no quiero, a la que quiero es a ella, y con ella quiero estar para siempre, gracias Nishikado-san su consejo que valió mucho. Ahora si se lo que debo hacer.

Una mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta del sacerdote mayor, sería bueno anunciar su llegada pero prefiere hacerlo de la forma más rápida. Sin ver, sin respirar, se adentró y dijo.

« No puedo ser sacerdote, estoy enamorado»

Continuará...

Hola chic s ¿Cómo están?

Yo de las mil maravillas pero sin tiempo jajajaja

Este capítulo se me hizo tedioso para escribir, no por el contenido, si no por el tiempo o me interrumpian y eso me enoja mucho, lo bueno es que es feriado y pude terminarlo. Yeah!

A ver si ahora si dan con el secreto Ja Jajaj ¿Cuál es? Déjenme saberlo en los comentarios.

Se que dije que solo serían tres capítulos pero me encanta la trama Jajaj

Sin más que agregar, se me cuidan, espero sus hermosos comentarios y nos leemos para la próxima.

Hana Note.


	5. Chapter 5

Últimamente el bebé tenía mucha hambre, comía a cada rato podría ser que todo ello se debía a que estaba en pleno crecimiento y como recién tenía tres meses de haber nacido era obvio que tuviese mucha hambre y no parara de llorar por la noche. Algunas veces era cansado y sólo quería dormir, pero el amor por esa pequeña criatura era tan grande que no importaba desvelarse, no importaba nada si es que cada día veía en ese pequeñín, la ternura y con sus ojitos brillantes de felicidad.

Además se la pasaba inquieto aún así que tenga muy poco tiempo en este mundo era una criatura muy vivaz y con toda la energía del mundo.

Estaba claro que Akane disfrutaba mucho de él, pues era su madre.

.

.

.

Ingresé a la habitación del sacerdote mayor y parecía que me había encontrado con el mismo demonio, al parecer la frase que salió de mi había dejado descolocado al ansiado hombre.

Su rostro reflejaba la confusión de la situación ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Ranma iba a desistir de su vocación? ¡Eso era imperdonable! Pero no se podía culpar u obligar a alguien para que siga en el camino de Dios.

. ¿Qué dijiste muchacho?

. Yo.. señor- el nerviosismo se apoderó de mi, ya no sabía que decir, la respiración era irregular. La situación de por si era incómoda pero no había vuelta atrás, necesitaba hacer esto por ella, para estar con ella, con la mujer que amo. - yo vengo a retirarme de esto, no puedo ¡Demonios, es imposible para mi! Lo siento, no debí decir demonios delante de usted, pero no me veo como sacerdote en el futuro.l

. ¿Te enamoraste no?

. ¿Yo? No.. no, creo.

. ¿Fue por esa chica, no?

. ¿La chica de ojos cafés y hermosa sonrisa? - «no, no sabía de quien hablaba»

. ¿Seguro que no la conoces, si hasta sabes sus rasgos? No te culpo, es bellísima.

. ¡Hey, no hable así de ella! Yo sólo puedo verla de esa forma, no es bella es.. es .. hermosa- viendo hacia el techo con ojos soñadores brotando lagrimitas de felicidad.

. Ay chico, no puedo hacer nada en contra del amor. No te preocupes, ve, yo hablaré por ti ante los superiores. Ve y se feliz.

. ¡Gracias, de verdad que lo seré! ¡Por el amor de Dios que la haré feliz!

Y sin más el joven de la trenza ex candidato para el sacerdocio, salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo para encontrarse con su linda Akane...

.

.

.

Las angostas calles del distrito de Nerima cada vez se hacía más asfixiante ante toda la presión que sentía en su pecho, aun seguía inyectado en la pura adrenalina de saber que ahora era libre de estar con esa mujer. El camino se hacía interminable ¡No tenía idea de donde vivía! Pero sabía que se apellida Tendo, por lo tanto debía ser de la familia la cual tiene un dojo. Esa era la única referencia que tenía sobre ella, sin contar de sus rasgos y su hermosa voz. A lo lejos podía ver un portón diferente a los demás el cual habría paso hacia una inmensa casa, en aquella puerta de madera que le falta mantenimiento y tenía algunos daños seguro que por el tiempo que estuvo ahí, se lucía un imponente cartel el cual decía «Dojo Tendo»

Al fin la había encontrado.

Su antebrazo subió lentamente en dirección de aquel portón, posó un nudillo en el y escucho un ruido ¿Extraño? ¿Qué era? ¿Un bebé?

Miles de suposiciones llegaron a la mente del oji azul. Ella nunca le había hablado que tenía un bebé, a decir verdad no sabía nada sobre ella, nada más que su secreto de confesión y nada más. ¿Y si tenía un hijo? ¿Si estaba casada? ¡No! Eso era imposible, era muy joven y ella era de él.

Tambien podía escuchar su melódica voz que reía con gracia ¡Esto era terrible!

Su mano que estaba en la puerta la dirigió a su cabello en el cual arrancó un mechón de ellos por la desesperación que sintió al saber que ella no era para él.

¡Rayos, la ama!

No se había dado cuenta de que tan «loco» se veía de esa forma en plena calle a pesar que Nerima era un lugar tranquilo, nadie en su sano juicio se arrancaba los cabellos y comenzaba a gritar como poseído.

« ¡Maldición, Akane! »

La gente que caminaba por lo alrededores, lo vio; una señora con su hija también pasaron por ahí y ella sólo atinó a decir a su primogénita que no hiciera caso a ese joven loco y que seguro está asi por no comer su comida de pequeño, con un ligero temblor la pequeña niña siguió caminando y su madre con una sonrisa agradecida por el actuar el joven que indirectamente había ayudado.

.

.

. Oye hermana ¿No crees que hay mucho ruido en la calle? Parece que alguien está agonizando en la puerta de nuestra casa.

. ¿Si, no? Creo que iré a ver.

.

Lentamente la puerta se fue abriendo, no podía creer que aquella joven tuviese el descaro de mirarle a los ojos, cuando se sentía traicionado, sucio, utilizado.

. ¿Ranma, qué haces aquí? -era toda una sorpresa ver al ojiazul en la puerta de su casa, cuando nisiquiera le había dado su dirección. Al no obtener respuesta, decidió volver a llamarlo- ¿Ranma, te estoy hablando?

Ignorando cualquier pregunta se fue al grano, a lo que le preocupaba de sobremanera- ¡Eres... una mentirosa! -estalló en cólera.

. ¿Mentirosa? - una vena se comenzaba a hinchar en su frente- ¡A quién le dices mentirosa, estúpido!

Pedir tranquilidad y más entre esos dos, era como pedir que las piedras griten.

. Si eres una mentirosa, ¡tienes un hijo! Y yo aquí creyendo que tu y yo... bah, que importa. Ya nada importa.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Hijo? Era una locura, no en todo la extensión pero ¡Hijo!

No pudo aguantar más y estalló en carcajadas.

. ¡De qué te ríes! - vociferó enojado.

. Es que, eres... Jajaja eres un tonto - dijo limpiando las lágrimas que estaban amenazantes por salir de sus chocolatosos ojos de tanta risa le había producido aquel comentario.

. ¡Cómo que tonto, si escuché perfectamente bien la risa de un bebé! Ahora no me digas que también soy ciego.. digo sordo.

. Jajaj si no me crees, ven, entra conmigo -dándole pase para que ingrese a su hogar - ya quiero ver tu reacción jajajajaja

. Hum, no me parece gracioso- rabieta de niño era poco para lo que estaba haciendo enen ese momento.

Una dulce Kasumi, salió al encuentro de el invitado, como siempre amable; mientras que Nabiki salía de la cocina al escuchar como su hermana presentaba al recién llegado.

. Ahh conque tú eres el famoso Ranma, mucho gusto soy Nabiki, hermana de Akane. Me gustan tus ojos.

. Nabiki, no seas mal educada. Es nuestro invitado, así que respeta.

. Ay. Ya, mejor me voy o tal vez no, parece que esto estará bueno ¿No crees hermanita?

. Ehhh.

. Hola soy Ranma, mucho gusto ¿Quisiera conocer al bebé. - su enojo era evidente, quería ver al producto de su estado de ánimo.

. ¿Bebé? -dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo- ¿Cuál bebé, Ranma?

. Oh el bebé, ven conmigo, casi sacerdote.

Casi a rastras fue llevado el artista marcial hacia la sala donde...

. Mira ahí está el bebé o mejor chico la bebé.

Sus ojos se dirigieron hasta el televisor donde se reproducía un vídeo casero muy antiguo. Se podía divisar a un linda niña de ojos cafés y corta cabello azulado que reía muy alegremente, cuando su madre junto con su madre le hacían muecas para que esta ría.

¿Tonto? No, ¿Avergonzado? Tal vez, lo mejor era meter su cabeza dentro de un hoyo y nunca más salir de ahí. Todo el papelón que había hecho había sido por nada ¡Había sentido celos de un supuesto padre de familia que nisiquiera existía! Era un tonto, un reverendo tonto.

. Jeje ¿Linda, no?

. Claro que si, es la pequeña Akane. Hace tantos años que ya pasó aquello y hasta ahora ella perdura su sonrisa.

. Tiene una linda sonrisa.

. Mira Ranma, él es mi bebé.

Sudor frío paso por su espalda ¡Era cierto, si tenía un bebé!

Volver lentamete como si tuviera un problema en las vértebras del cuello. Cuando culminó su tarea sintió como una pequeña lengua pasaba por su mejilla y un ladrido salía de ese ser. Era un perro.

. Es mi perro, Ranma, se llama Pepito, ¿Si o no mi Pepito lindo?

Era oficial, lo mejor era que la tierra lo tragara y no saliera de ahí en mucho tiempo, si era posible para toda su vida.

. Eres un tonto, Ranma jajajajaja

. Tu eres linda -mirándola soñadoramente sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

. ¿Qué dijiste?

. Na.. na.. nada, sólo, solo que yo, bueno, a decir verdad ¡Vámonos! - la agarró de la cintura y se la llevó cargada por los tejados, en una tarde tranquila y común, en Nerima.

Continuará...

Hola. Una sincera disculpa por la tardanza.

Espero que les guste el capítulo.

¿El secreto? Díganme.

Que tengan una linda semana.

Espero sus comentarios.

Sin nada más que agregar. Nos leemos.

Hana Note.


	6. Chapter 6

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son de la autoría de la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo soy una fanática que supone crear historias entretenidas para todos ustedes._

\- Na.. na.. Nada, sólo, solo que yo, bueno, a decir verdad ¡Vámonos! - la agarró de la cintura y se la llevó cargada por los tejados, en una tarde tranquila y común, en Nerima.

.

Bajo sus pies podía ver como pasaban veloces los tejados de cada casa de su bella ciudad. Ni en sus más locos sueños imaginó ser cargada de esa forma por un chico. Aún con sus años de práctica en las Artes marciales, no era tan hábil como para hacer esto que estaba haciendo Ranma. Se sintió como cual princesa es cargada por su príncipe que la rescata de sus captores, rió bajito gracias a la ocurrencia de su imaginación pero toda acción quedó en el pasado cuando vio cómo se iban a dar de bruces contra un joven muy molesto.

Este era Ryoga, creía que la estaban secuestrando.

\- Oye tú ¡Suelta a Akane-san!

\- ¡Aparta idiota que me voy a chocar contigo! -gritaba desesperadamente el ojiazul al ver que el de la pañoleta no se movía ni un centímetro.

\- Te dije que la bajaras -seguía reclamando demandantemente.

\- Y yo te digo que te salgas que ella y yo nos chocaremos ¡Cerdo!

\- Ah quien le dices cerdo ¡Niña!

\- Callen los dos y tú Ryoga apartarte que ahhhh. –gritó desesperada esperando lo peor, el solo sentir que podría su cuerpo chocar contra el joven perdido.

Confiando en su instinto de supervivencia y cuidando la vida de su acompañante, decidió llevarla en su espalda. De un firme movimiento paso de los fuertes brazos de Ranma a la ancha espalda de este, quedando como un... caballo.

\- Perdóname Akane, pero te tuve que cambiar de lugar, todo porque ese cerdo no se movía o si no, nosotros estaríamos estampados en la pista junto en ese.

La peli azul no podía responder, aún estaba estupefacta. Si antes pensaba que el ver los techos bajo sus pies era mucho, ahora había visto girar el mundo. Más atrás venía Ryoga gritando a todo pulmón que bajarán a su adorada amiga o si no mataría a esa niñita que se la estaba llevando.

\- Ese cerdo no se cansa. Ya llevamos media hora corriendo y él no se da por vencido.

\- Y no lo hará. Es un artista marcial.

\- Oh ya veo -aquello le produjo un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago, ese puerco era un artista como él, tal vez podría practicar un poquito con él. Involuntariamente su rostro dibujo una sonrisa como cuando un niño quiere hacer travesuras. Pero para la joven fue como si le hubiesen puesto una bombilla en el rostro, esa sonrisa tan perfecta, tan masculina que a cualquier fémina podría derretirse con ella ¡Rayos él era terriblemente hermoso! Tanto que parecía insultante decir o pensar que era hermoso, eso le quedaba pequeño. Lo mejor de todo que él la tenía a ella y pensar que él iba a ser un sacerdote.

Por otro lado Ranma iba pensando que al fin podría demostrar a su casi ángel todas sus destrezas en las artes marciales para así deslumbrarla cuando saque volando al cerdo de su amigo.

IMAGINACIÓN DE RANMA.

\- Vamos Ranma, tú puedes ganarle –gritaba a todo pulmón la joven de cabellos cortos.

\- Já, por supuesto que le ganaré, él es solo una pequeña piedra en mi camino, solo mira y vislumbrate con mi presencia.

\- Oh, claro que sí, mi amado Ranma.

Este agarró por el cuello de la camisa, a un Ryoga, el cual clamaba por piedad, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas por el miedo de que Ranma le diera una paliza de aquellas y de sus labios sólo salían palabras de compasión. El trenzado dio una voltereta arrasando con él, al pobre del chico cerdo, quien en el acto salió volando por el azulado cielo de Nerima.

Por otro lado Akane corría hacia los brazos de Ranma, envolviéndose en un cariñoso abrazo.

FIN DE SU IMAGINACIÓN.

\- ¡Oye Ranma, hace mucho que ya perdimos a Ryoga y estamos fuera de la ciudad! –el pobre estaba con la baba hasta el suelo. -¡Ranma te estoy llamando!

\- Perdón Akane, ¿Dónde estamos?

\- Ya te dije, estamos fuera de la ciudad, hace mucho que perdimos de rastro a Ryoga…

\- Oh ya veo, bueno sigamos.

\- Pero a donde me llevaras, tienes toda la espalda sudada de tanto correr y tienes ¿Baba en el rostro?

\- ¡Mentirosa, como que baba! Yo no soy ningún baboso –reclamaba fervientemente en oji azul.

\- ¡A quien llamas mentirosa, grandísimo torado baboso!

\- Tú a quien le dices grandísimo tarado baboso, fea.

\- ¡Fea! Ah no, ahora me bajas, ¡Bájame Ranma Saotome! Lo exijo.

\- No te voy a bajar, nunca te soltaré de mí, escúchame bien Akane Tendo ¡Nunca!

Los sonidos de los pajaritos se escuchaban a lo lejos, junto con el relajante sonar del rio…

.

.

.

\- ¿Sabes dónde está Akane? Desde hace tres horas que no la veo por la casa –preguntaba preocupada Kasumi quien se llevaba un dedo a la boca en señal de nerviosismo.

\- Ni idea hace mucho que salió por esa puer… ah verdad no salió por la puerta si no, que salió volando junto con Ranma que la cargaba en brazos, a saber dónde se iban, seguro y demoran.

\- Puede ser, pero ¡Que romántico! Sacarla de esa forma de su casa.

\- Quien se secuestró a mi hijita y quien es ese tipo, ahora mismo me iré a denunciar el rapto de mi pequeña.

\- Él es un o bueno era un candidato para ser sacerdote, pero mi hermanita lo enamoro por lo que se a primera vista, es por ello que ahora él no quiere ser sacerdote ¿Romántico, no? –En la voz de la castaña se reflejaba el sarcasmo.

\- Qué bonito, un amor así, tan puro, mejor me iré a la cocina y prepararé unas deliciosas gyozas para cuando regresen –cantando un canción se dirigió a la cocina la mayor de las Tendo, esperando que su hermanita regresara.

\- ¡Qué bonito! Qué bonito, nada, el amor no existe –reclamaba con ahínco.

\- Cuando lo sientas, ahí nos darás la razon hija, mientras tanto seguirás pensando así.

\- Sé lo que digo, ese sentimiento no sirve para nada.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, dos jóvenes seguían en la misma posición, Akane en la espalda de Ranma… escuchando el sonido de sus corazones debocados.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Ranma?

\- Yo bueno… no sé, la verdad es que yo creo estoy…

Y como si se tratara de un mal chiste se escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban estrepitosamente hacia el lugar, tumbando todo lo que había a su paso, los pajaritos que se encontraban en las copas de los arboles salía disparados, huyendo de aquel monstruo que se avecinaba.

Frente a ellos se apareció una mujer no tan alta de contextura normal que para la viste de cualquier persona suponía ser una persona muy extravagante y voluptuosa para el gusto de unos. El cabello era morado, su rostro era pequeño y bien parecido.

\- ¡Ranma! Tú que hacer aquí, madre decir que tú estar en iglesia y yo venir rápidamente a ver si era verdad que tú ser sacerdote, al principio Shampoo creer que ser mala broma.

Shampoo… -la boca del joven se había secado con la aparición de esa joven, más aún cuando estaba a punto de declarar su amor hacia la mujer que tanto quería. En ese momento sintió como si los dioses influyeran en su contra ¿Acaso tenía que ver algo, el que ya no sea sacerdote?

En ese momento quiso que le cayera un rayo y lo parta en dos ¡Qué hacia ella en este lugar y justo en este momento!

\- ¿Quién es ella Ranma, tu amiga? –la peli azul estaba un poco confundida.

\- Ella es una… bueno como decirlo -mientras decía esto la bajaba lentamente de su espalda.

\- Una qué.

\- Shampoo ser la futura esposa de Ranma.

\- ¿Qué? –sentía como el suelo se volvía un poco inestable y su respiración se hacía irregular ¿Cómo era que esa chiquilla que apenas hablaba el japonés podría ser su futura esposa? Si él iba a ser sacerdote. El corazón le comenzó a latir más rápido, y sus ojos se humedecieron en contra de su voluntad. Al parecer hoy no sería un buen día. –tengo que volver a casa, Ranma, adiós.

\- No te vayas Akane –mientras decía estas palabras Ranma había tomado de las muñecas a una dolorida Akane que si bien aún no eran nada, él sentía que eran más que novios, tenía el sentimiento en su corazón que ellos dos se pertenecían hace mucho. –no te vayas, quédate conmigo, lo que dice ella es mentira, no soy nada de ella. –más que parecer un petición parecía un ruego, una plegaria; no podía dejarla ir mucho menos cuando veía en sus ojos cafés el dolor de la traición que no existía. –te contaré todo lo que pasó.

Flash back.

Un toque estruendoso se escuchaba en la puerta de una humilde casa en china. La cual estaba habitada por la familia más fuerte de la tribu.

\- Poder tu ir abrir la puerta –demando la mujer a su esposo.

\- Claro amor mío, ahora esposo ir.

En el umbral de la puerta se encontraba un señor de gafas con una pañoleta en la cabeza la cual tapaba la calvicie de aquel hombre regordete.

\- Tu quien ser, nosotros ya no querer que ningún hombre nos venga a pedir mano de hija. –desde la espalda del hombre se escuchaban unos pasos apresurados que se acercaban.

\- Usted quien ser, nosotros solo aceptar hombres fuertes para hija.

La luz alumbró la mente de Genma Saotome.

\- Oh honorables personas yo solo me acercaba a su humilde casa para pedir un poco de comida para mi pequeño hijo. No importa si no tienen para mí pero solo pido que se le den a mi hijo.

\- ¿Comida? Y nosotros que ganar con eso.

\- A cambio daré a mi hijo para que se case con su hija.

\- Nosotros no querer niño pobre, nosotros necesitar hombre fuerte.

\- Mi hijo es el hombre más fuerte, de eso se lo puedo asegurar. –aseguraba con la mano en el pecho orgulloso de su retoño.

\- Tú, ve y trae un poco de comida para hombre. –ordeno la mujer. –ahora bien, dígame como tu asegurar que su hijo ser fuerte.

\- Le doy mi palabra de artista marcial.

\- ¡Con que un artista marcial! – para ese instante el esposo ya había llegado con un cuenco de arroz con pescado.

\- ¡Tú callar! Tu solo ser esclavo mío.

\- Pero amor, la niña también ser mía.

\- Ella solo ser mía, así que yo aceptar trato hombre con gafas.

\- Si amor, lo que tú digas. –una sonrisa se asomó en el rostro del hombre del turbante, solo era cuestión de tiempo que su hijo creciera y se casara con otra mujer siendo el mejor artista marcial o bien se convierta en sacerdote. De cualquier modo ahora tenía comida para llenar su estómago, ya vería que le daría a Ranma, total él estaba acostumbrado a no comer.

Desde aquel día la familia Saotome tuvo que vivir escondiéndose porque la familia china los perseguía por todos lados, eso fue algo que el padre de Ranma no había tomado en consideración. Felizmente o desgracia su hijo había optado por seguir los pasos de dios.

Flash back end.

\- Y pues eso fue lo que realmente pasó, yo nunca supe que ella estaba aquí, la única vez que la vi fue cuando mi padre me mostró una foto de ella y de que me debía de cuidar cuando la vea. –los ojos cafés cada vez se iban poniendo más filosos, no sabía si creer en las palabras del Ranma o simplemente mandar todo por el tacho, aunque era verdad que él iba a ser un sacerdote entonces ¿Era cierto todo?

\- Pero Ranma, tu ser prometido mío –para ese entonces la china se había abalanzado sobre el pobre joven asustado por el actuar.

\- Un momento –su voz de la peliazul se había tornado un poco fría y calculadora –tú mujer –decía arrastrando la palabra mujer –suéltalo ahora mismo, él no es ningún objeto para que lo abraces de esa forma o quieres que te de tu merecido.

En qué momento todo esto se había vuelto en una guerra de miradas, si alguien dijera que nadie puede morir con eso dirían que están mintiendo, esas mujeres realmente que daban miedo, hasta los últimos pajaritos que se había quedado cuidando de sus polluelos se iban despavoridos por la fuerte tensión que se sentía en ese momento.

Indudablemente Ranma Saotome era terriblemente irresistible.

Bobo, hasta ya se había puesto en pose de divo.

Continuará…

En primer lugar, una enorme disculpa por demorar demasiado en actualizar pero la universidad a la justa y me dejaba respirar jajaja espero ahora poder tener más tiempo.

En segundo lugar, se imaginan que tuve que escribir el capítulo dos veces, ya que el primero se me borro todo, sufrí un montón por que se borró pero lo volví a escribir tratando de acordarme lo que ya había escrito, así que espero que les guste este cap.

En tercer lugar, estoy pensando borrar el fic Errores del pasado, ya que lo volveré a subir pero cuando tenga más tiempo para escribir, así no me hago tantas bolas.

Finalmente espero sus hermosos comentarios, críticas, tomates, todo que serás bien recibidas. Nos leemos para la próxima.

Hana Note.


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes no son de mi autoría, estos son de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo soy una fanática que supone entretener con historias.

Indudablemente Ranma Saotome era terriblemente irresistible.

Bobo, hasta ya se había puesto en pose de divo.

.

.

.

\- Oye tú idiota por qué te pones así -de un momento a otro la peli azul había golpeado en la cabeza al egocéntrico chico.

\- Tú chica violenta, no pegar a Airen, él ser mío.

\- No, no se pelean por mí -gritaba Ranma desde el suelo gracias al «pequeño» golpe propinado.

\- Tú te callas, tonto -su mirada se había vuelto más fría, recorrió lentamente las facciones del chico, delineando cada forma, hasta que llegó a sus ojos, esos ojos azules que la cautivan, poco a poco su mirada fue suavizando, clavando los chocolates con el azul - está bien, te creo.

Sólo de escuchar esas palabras, Ranma se levantó de un salto llegando hasta donde estaba Akane, olvidándose olímpicamente de Shampoo que se había quedado de espectadora. La China por su lado estaba votando humo por la orejas de la cólera que suponía sentir al ser ignorada, ella siendo tan «linda» cambiada por chica fea y violenta. Si no regresaba casada a China con ese hombre tendría problemas, ¡En qué momento sus padres decidieron comprometerla con él!

\- Tú, Airen, desperdiciar mujer como Shampoo por esa, tú arrepentir muy caro.

\- Me importa un comino lo que pienses de mi pero a ella ni se te ocurra acercarte ¿Entendiste?

Un escalofrío agradable acarició su espalda al escuchar esas palabras del hombre que quería ¡La estaba defendiendo! Era tan tierno.

\- No te puedes acercar a ella porque estoy seguro que te dará una buena paliza, con lo fuerte que es, tiene una fuerza de orangután, seguro y terminas en el por fuerte golpe o te...

Literalmente se escuchó como si algo se estuviese rompiendo.

Todo lo que había sentido hace segundos, el agradable escalofrío, su piel erizada por la emoción, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, todo se fue al tacho en segundos y lo único que atinó hacer fue a volver a estampar al artista marcial contra el suelo del bosque, parece que el día de hoy tendría que comer pasto.

\- ¡Akane, deja de golpearme de esa forma! Duele mucho -mientras decía esto se sentó en posición de loto sobando su nariz adolorida y con un gracioso bigote de pasto. -me gustas y todo pero eres muy tosca.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? -la china que había quedado en segundo plano reaccionó ante esas palabras «me gustas» esas palabras sólo lo había escuchado de un hombre, de aquel perdedor que se quedó en China llorando por ella, pobre diablo. - a ti gustarte chica violenta/fea ¡Qué le ves! No tener nada bueno, sabes algo -dirigiéndose hacia Akane- tú pelear contra Shampoo. Si tú ganar yo irme de Japón pero, si yo ganar, tú te irás de su vida.

\- Acep... -en ese mismo instante sus palabras fueron cortadas por el ojiazul.

\- Nada de eso, yo ya elegí y la única que se irá de aquí eres tú, así que regresa a tu país que yo me quedo con ella. ¡Por Dios, ella es la mejor! Tú sólo eres una acosadora sin autoestima. Que toda la vida me ha seguido a luz y sombra sin que ganes nada, yo no hice esa promesa con ustedes, fue mi estúpido padre, así que no te atreves a tocar ni un sólo cabello de ella -esas palabras que salieron de él, eran verdaderas dirigidas hacia Akane con amor pero para Shampoo fueron dirigidas frías y sin ningún sentimiento parecido al amor. Todo ya estaba sobre la mesa.

\- Entiendo, ahora lo sé, todo ser mentira, ¡Todo una maldita mentira! ¡Y yo como estúpida creer las palabras que decir mis padres! Pero sabes algo, nadie, absolutamente nadie se burla de mí, nadie burlar la honra de Shampoo. -la chica se había puesto en posición de ataque, dispuesta a saltar como el cazador que está por su presa quien era Akane como su primer punto. Inmediatamente Ranma supo sobre las intenciones de la china y con su cuerpo protegió a lo que más quieren en su vida. Akane por su parte vio como Shampoo lanzaba su arma contra ella, al ver que Ranma le iba a proteger y que le caería a él la daga, dio un grito de guerra y empujó lejos al trenzado para que en ella se enterrara el arma. Siendo ese el resultado.

Un líquido espeso y caliente salía de su bien tres, resbalando por sus delgados dedos, Ranma quien había caído a unos metros veía la escena petrificado, sin saber qué hacer, si primero matar a Shampoo o mejor auxiliar a Akane. La rodilla derecha de la peliazul cayó pesadamente sobre el pasto, ocultando con su cabello la herida de la daga, mientras que la china dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios de pura satisfacción por su cometido.

Rápidamente los ojos mar se llenaron de lágrimas, la impotencia, el dolor, la ira, todo se estaba mezclando y transformando en un instinto asesino que nunca antes en su corta vida, mucho menos cuando pensaba ser sacerdote había sentido.

.

.

.

\- ¿Tanto demoran? Ya es de noche y aun no vuelven a casa ¿Qué estará pasando?

\- Ya deben de estar en camino, tú sabes, son jóvenes, así que no te preocupes Kasumi.

\- Ya lo sé pero me parece raro, es una pena justo cuando había preparado su comida preferida.

\- No te lamentes. Estoy segura que ya llegará. ¿Por cierto, sabes dónde está mi bolsa de agua caliente?

.

.

.

\- Jajajaja ¡¿Tonta, crees que es fácil eliminarme?!

La sonrisa de Shampoo se borró en un dos por tres.

\- Nunca, me oyes, nunca podrá a conmigo, Ranma me quiere a mí y nunca me podrás eliminar de su vida. ¿Entendiste?

\- Tú no sangraba, pero yo ve e como ser clavada por daga. -poco a poco la voz de Shampoo se volvía en un ruido estridente, como el maullido de un gato.

\- Clavada ¡Nada! No se ves estoy bien, lo que me salvó es la bolsa de agua que tengo en el estómago.

\- ¡Qué decir!

\- Lo que oyes, así que ahora viene mi... -No puedo seguir con lo que quería decir porque sintió como dos fuertes brazos la rodeaban en un cariñoso y protector abrazo, cargado de amor y devoción hacia su persona.

\- ¡Maldición Akane, pensé que te ibas a morir! ¡Maldita sea y todo por mi culpa! -nadie más que ella podía sentir las lágrimas mojar su delgada blusa.

\- Ranma, escúchame, nada me pasó, nada me pasará, cálmate.

\- Cómo quieres que me calme cuando esa mujer te iba a matar.

\- Lárgate y no vuelvas nunca más a nuestras vidas, porque si no...- estaba Akane por decir algo más pero fue cortada por Ranma.

\- Porque si vuelves, el que te matará seré yo.

\- Pero Ranma yo hacerlo por felicidad de ambos. -decía la chica con un dejo entre nervioso y asustado.

\- Mi felicidad es ella ¡LÁRGATE! No lo repetiré nuevamente.

.

.

A lo lejos se perdía entre las sombras la silueta de la amazona, había sido derrotada. Aún tenía una segunda opción, aquel chico bobo que le había jurado amor. Por un lado se sentía calmada ya que no se casaría con una «desconocido» pero por otro lado su orgullo y honor habían sido machacados, pero, ahora podría pensar mejor las cosas.

.

.

.

\- Me puedes decir como teníais esa bolsa de agua caliente en el abdomen. Pensé que esa loca te había acuchillado.

\- Es raro ¿No? Pues esa bolsa era de Nabiki, ya que el perro es muy chiquito le gusta los lugares calientes, así que pongo esa bolsa en mi barriga y ahí el descansa. A decir verdad, nunca imaginé que eso me salvaría la vida.

\- Fue una suerte que lo tengas ahí. Hasta me dan ganas de rezarle a esa cosa.

Aquella cosa estaba colgando de la mano de Akane, como un globo pinchado, sin forma ni estilo. Aun así Ranma quería levantar un altar a _«La bolsa caliente milagrosa»_ pero como era un nombre muy largo pensó en ponerle _«Bolsa gloriosa»_. De verdad que le faltaba un tornillo.

Ante tal ocurrencia del ex candidato a ser sacerdote, la joven no paraba de reír, olvidando aquel horrible momento que pasaron hace unos instantes.

 **Poco a poco el cielo se iba poniendo más oscuro, inclusive ya había algunas estrellas en el horizonte, indicando que el siguiente día sería soleado.**

 _Un pequeño roce de meñique con meñique indicaba el comienzo de una nueva historia._

 _._

.

.

-Hasta que al fin llegan a casa, estábamos esperándolos para almorzar, pero no como llegaron…

-No te preocupes Kasumi, al contrario disculpa por no llegar a tiempo.

\- ¡Ah con qué tú tenías mi bolsa! Está como un trapo ¿Qué le pasó?

-Ah eso, disculpa Nabiki tuvimos un pequeño percance, te compraré otro…

-Ni te apures tengo suficiente material de donde sacar más dinero y comprarme como diez.

-¿A qué se refiere, Akane?

-Eh… pues como decirlo, es mejor que no lo sepas –una vena comenzó a palpitar en la sien de la chica, su hermana sí que era un caso perdido, tomarle fotos cuando dormía era un negocio Redondo para ella.

-Ranma, con que aún sigues por aquí ¿Por qué no pasas a cenar con nosotros?

-Eh bueno si no es mucha molestia, los acompaño –lo que decía no coordinaba con sus acciones, ¡Él ya estaba dentro de la casa, sentado esperando que le sirvan!

 _De verdad que ese hombre no tenía reparo._

.

.

.

Al fín había alimentos en su organismo, después de no comer desde el desayuno, por fin sentía energías. Este día había sido de locos, al despertar nunca imaginó que sucederías esas cosas, como que esa loca de Shampoo intentara matarla ni mucho menos que Ranma… -sonrió como una tonta enamorada al recordar lo lindo que había sido el chico con ella- Ranma la había elegido a ella y no es que no tuviese autoestima ni nada de eso, si no que al fin podía gritar a los cuatro vientos que eran novios.

Hace dos horas que la joven de cortos cabellos azules estaba echada en su cama, viendo su blanco techo de su habitación, suspirando por las palabras que para cualquier persona hubiese sido tonto, pero, para ella fue lo mejor.

Flashback

-Es mejor que ya te vayas.

-Lo sé pero aún no hemos podido hablar como es debido.

Ranma parecía un niño, jugando con sus dedos y haciendo puchero, sonrojado mirando sus dedos entrelazarse.

Akane por su parte se puso nerviosa al escuchar esas palabras. -¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo?

-Bueno, verás, yo a decir verdad quería decir que, tú sabes, me gustas pero no sé qué es lo que tú piensas de mí…

-Yo… lo que siento por ti, es lo mismo que tú sientes por mí… -ahora el turno de que ella también juegue con sus dedos.

-¡De verdad! –sin saber por qué, Ranma gritó.

-Sip.

No lo resistió más y con sus manos temblorosas, tomó delicadamente el rostro de Akane, esperando que ella colaborara, fue acercando muy lentamente su rostro hacia la de ella. Por su parte ella no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, sus ojos estaban como platos, ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar antes tal situación, lo único que sabía era que le gustaba mucho ver esos ojos azules y esa mandíbula perfectamente tallada en su rostro.

 _Maldición porque Akane no cierra sus ojos, si ella no lo hace no podré hacer lo que planeo hacer ¿Así se hacía para besar, no? Ella es tan linda, su piel es tan perfecta y esos ojos color café que me matan con solo verme…_ -no puedo más, Akane.

 _Sus manos se deslizaron traviesamente por mi espalda, hasta llegar a mi cintura. Apretándome suavemente contra su pecho, reclamándome como de su propiedad. Antes de que nuestros labios chocaran dice MIA y siento como ellos chocan contra los míos, acariciándose suavemente, como si fuese una suave danza, delicado, dulce, irreal. Sus manos vuelven a subir hasta mi cuello, haciéndome sentir pequeños espasmos combinados con miedo por esta nueva sensación de placer. Trato de grabar estas sensaciones pero no puedo, me abandono a las sensaciones que me está dando. Nos separamos nuevamente para vernos a los ojos intensamente._

-Boba, te amo.

-Yo también Ranma.

-Me siento enamorado como una lagartija aventurera.

Flashback End

Realmente era un bobo, romper un momento tan lindo como ese con esas palabras, pero aun así era su bobo, su Ranma.

Continuará…

Tantas semanas sin subir capítulo, ojalá y este capítulo les guste, chicas Locas por el Dios Griego, por fin pude subir el capítulo jajaja. Una sincera disculpa por no subir antes.

Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo.

Sin más acepto recibir sus tomates o flores hacia mi persona.

Espero que les guste el beso.

¡Nos leemos!

Hana Note


	8. Chapter 8

_Los personajes son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi yo solo creo historia para poder entretener al lector._

 _._

 _Sus manos se deslizaron traviesamente por mi espalda, hasta llegar a mi cintura. Apretándome suavemente contra su pecho, reclamándome como de su propiedad. Antes de que nuestros labios chocaran dice MIA y siento como ellos chocan contra los míos, acariciándose suavemente, como si fuese una suave danza, delicado, dulce, irreal. Sus manos vuelven a subir hasta mi cuello, haciéndome sentir pequeños espasmos combinados con miedo por esta nueva sensación de placer. Trato de grabar estas sensaciones pero no puedo, me abandono a las sensaciones que me está dando. Nos separamos nuevamente para vernos a los ojos intensamente._

-Boba, te amo.

-Yo también Ranma.

-Me siento tan enamorado como una lagartija aventurera.

Flashback End

Realmente era un bobo, romper un momento tan lindo como ese con esas palabras, pero aun así era su bobo, su Ranma.

.

.

.

\- Pato tonto donde estar , el creer que yo tener todo el tiempo del mundo y esperar por él, ¡esto no quedar así! – una dulce chinita gritaba en su limitante japonés a los cuatro vientos. Se suponía que este día ellos debían regresar a china para poder así hacer valido su compromiso - ¡Mouse, es la última vez que te hablo!

\- Oh querida Shampoo, me distraje comprando estas hermosas lilas como tu cabello – mientras hablaba le ofrecía las flores a un tacho de basura – pero como está tu piel querida Shampoo, parece de plástico.

\- Oye tú pato idiota ¡Shampoo estar a tu costado, eso ser bote de basura! Si serás tonto por eso yo preferir a Ranma – su gesto había cambiado a uno de enfado absoluto. Era insólito que ellos se conocieran desde pequeños y hasta el día de hoy el muy tonto aun no pueda reconocerla. En realidad no veía nada.

\- No, ni lo digas amor mío, discúlpame no debí confundirte solo que ya sabes, yo no puedo ver bien. Lo que si no permitiré es que te vayas con ese Saotome. – ahora si le hablaba a la verdadera.

\- Entonces no confundirme nunca más – declaró autoritaria mientras caminaba dando vueltas alrededor de él.

\- Lo prometo querida Shampoo – abrazaba a una silla. Nunca cambiaría y eso era algo que a ella de cierta forma le encantaba y con esas horrorosas confusiones se había enamorado de aquel pato ciego, su pato, su prometido.

.

.

.

\- Akane creo que te llaman por teléfono – gritaba desde el primer piso la mediana de los Tendo.

\- Gracias Nabiki, ahora bajo.

.

\- Aló ¿Diga? – solo se escuchaba ruido de carros por la bocina.

\- Hola, soy yo, Ranma – el chico estaba mas nervioso que de costumbre.

\- Hola Ranma que tal ¿cómo estás? – de solo saber que era él su día se había vuelto mas animado, hace ya unos días no había podido hablar con él.

\- Yo muy bien y espero que tú también – el artista marcial dejo de hablar por un momento – te llamaba para saber si quieres salir por la tarde a tomar un helado.

\- Me encantaría Ranma, realmente me encantaría. - lo decía mientras una hermosa sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

\- Entonces nos vemos a las dos en el parque que está cerca a tu casa, nos vemos – y sin más se colgó la llamada.

\- Que raro que me haya colgado, tal vez se le acabó el crédito. No importa igual lo veré en tres horas – sonrió feliz para ella - ¡En tres horas, no puede ser aun tengo mucho que hacer! – y como un desquiciada salió corriendo directo hasta su habitación.

En la cabina de un teléfono publico, un joven de cuerpo atlético y mirada penetrante, pateaba y sacudía al pobre teléfono – ¡Maldición y por todo los demonios! Como se te ocurre hacerme esto - por su culpa no había podido despedirse como es debido, no pudo decir. _Te quiero._

La cama, o lo que era donde descansaba Akane, ahora se había convertido en un montón de telas y ropas de diferentes colores. Mientras que ella se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo buscando que ponerse ya que, _no tenia que vestir._ En ese mismo instante parecía que alguien, un ser divino se apiadó de ella y encontró lo que tanto necesitaba. Lo tomó entre sus manos y dijo para si – es perfecto.

.

.

Ya llevaba dos minutos esperando y ya se sentía angustiado. Las manos le sudaban, la ropa le estorbaba, peor aun su madre le había obligado a vestir un camisa con cuello ajustado argumentando que así se vería mas guapo ¡Por todos los cielos, él ya era guapo! Y eso era algo que él sabía muy bien.

Flash back.

\- Con que vas a una cita ¿Eh? Y para cuando pensabas presentármela.

\- Madre por favor déjame en paz.

\- Y dime como es – habló sin prestar atención a su hijo. Quería saber todo sobre esa jovencita que había hecho que su hijo desistiera de esa locura de ser sacerdote. – ¿Tiene una bonita sonrisa?

\- La mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida mamá, la más hermosa – el artista marcial tenía los ojos mirando al cielo como si la fuese a ver ahí, como un ser celestial.

\- Ya veo que te gusta mucho, ten, toma, ponte este camisa y verás que la dejarás sin habla, te verás más guapo que nunca.

\- Pero madre a mi no me gusta usar esas cosas, son muy apretadas.

\- Si te digo que te lo pongas, tienes que ponértelo. – enseñándole su fiel amiga, su katana. Como era posible que esté en cada momento con esa cosa en la espalda.

\- Ya, ya está bien. – con ella era imposible negarse.

Flash back end.

A lo lejos puede divisar una silueta muy conocida, con una cintura delgada, piernas largas y una hermosa cabellera azulada. Su madre le había dicho que ella era quien se quedaría sin habla pero en realidad fue el quien se quedó así. Estaba hermosísima con ese vestido verde agua que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cintura, resaltando mas aún sus atributos, el largo le llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla sin llegar a lo vulgar y de calzar, unos zapatos que le daban a juego. Mientras más se acercaba más podía percibir sus mejillas sonrojadas, se notaba que había estado corriendo para poder llegar a donde estaba él.

\- Lo siento Ranma por llegar tarde, se me hizo muy tarde y lo peor es que están construyendo muy cerca a mi casa y por eso tuve que tomar otro camino.

\- No… no te preocupes… yo… yo puedo, digo... espero todo lo que quieras.

\- Jejeje gracias, por cierto, te ves muy bien con esa camisa, nunca te había visto con ese estilo, siempre te vi usar solo la ropa china.

\- Gracias, mi madre me dijo que me la pusiera… tú te ves hermosa – no podía mentir ni a su vista, ni a su mente, ni a su corazón, la chica realmente estaba muy bonita.

\- ¿De verdad? Pensé que era muy aniñado este estilo, y me iba a poner otra cosa pero al final decidí por este.

\- Lo te que tengas te hace ver muy bien, Akane.

\- Gracias… porque mejor vamos de una vez a la heladería – era mejor romper ese momento incómodo, más aun recordando aquel beso que se dieron la última vez y que ahora se le antojaba terriblemente volver a repetirlo. Pero en ese mismo instante sintió como una cálida mano tomaba la suya protectoramente.

\- Te tomo de la mano para que no te alejes de mi lado.

\- Pero que dices, si no me iré a ningún lado.

\- No lo sé pero al menos así los idiotas que se te quedan viendo saben que eres mía y de nadie más. – su tono de autoritarismo despertó en ella un instinto que nunca antes había sentido. Si él decía que ella era de él, entonces también eso regía para ella.

\- Está bien, entonces también eres mío y creo que repartiré baberos para todas esas que no dejan de verte. – se sentía molesta porque él era el centro de atención de esas mujeres que no despegaban la mirada por Ranma, por poco y se desmayan de solo verlo.

\- Jajaja estas celosa, no te preocupes…

 _Ojalá y diga algo tierno –_ pensó la peliazul.

\- Soy irresistible para todas, es mi naturaleza de que todas babeen por mí. ¿No es así? – otra vez había salido aquella pose de _tócame soy realidad._

\- Si serás estúpido, entonces yo dejaré que todos los hombres se me acerquen y les daré mi numero telefónico, por si no lo sabías yo soy muy popular ¡Engreído! – y sin mas se soltó de la mano de él, no soportaba que él fuese así.

\- Ah no, eso si que no, tú eres mía y de nadie más. Ustedes idiotas – mirando a la bola de hombres que estaban viendo a Akane de forma irrespetuosa – no miren a mi novia oyeron, ella es ¡Mi novia! Si se le acercan nuevamente les juro que los mato con mis manos ¡Oyeron! - sus manos había tomado un color blancuzco por el fuerte agarre que hacía.

Poco a poco la multitud de hombres se fueron dispersando, diciendo algunas frases como _Suertudo tiene una novia muy linda Como quisiera encontrar una mujer como ella_ dejando a una Akane sorprendida y feliz. Pero aún quedaba un pequeño detalle, las mujeres aún estaban ahí, babeando por Ranma.

\- Y ustedes que esperan, muévanse de aquí ¡Qué no oyeron! Ella es mi novia y nunca les haría caso a ustedes, bola de locas. – y sin mas agarró nuevamente la mano de la joven y entraron a la heladería.

Sin duda alguna Ranma había actuado sin pensar.

Ya en la heladería y con sus respectivos pedidos, se sentaron cerca al ventanal para poder conversar tranquilamente.

\- ¿De verdad soy tu novia?

\- Todavía lo dudas – los ojos azul chocaron con los café – te quiero y mucho, no soporté la idea de que otros estén tras de ti, porque sé que tú y yo nacimos para estar juntos, para siempre. Desde ese día en que entraste a la iglesia pensando que yo era un sacerdote y me dijiste lo que te aquejaba. Con solo tu voz quedé prendado de ti, con solo tu aroma te reconocí, tu caminar, tu sonrisa me enamoró cada día más y yo ahí como un estúpido tratando de calmar algo que creía era prohibido pero no pude, esto fue mas fuerte y me enamoré perdidamente de ti, de tu existencia.

Era la primera vez que él decía las cosas que sentía sin miedo a que sea lastimado, sabía que ella era la indicada, a la que realmente amaba.

\- Ranma… yo también te quiero y también sentía que nuestro destino estaba ligado para siempre – las lágrimas caían copiosamente de sus ojos – necesitaba verte todos los días. Aquella vez que fui a confesarme, tu voz nerviosa, tus palabras malsonantes, me cautivó, como también tu perfecta mandíbula y por favor no digas nada egocéntrico, no ahora – le advirtió antes de que él hablara para auto alabarse – y es así como me enamoré de ti perdidamente., viéndote ahí pardo en las escaleras con tu escoba mirando como los pájaros se iban volando.

\- ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia? – aunque ya era tarde, aun así quería decírselo.

\- ¿Tú que crees? – dijo de forma juguetona.

\- Que no puedes desaprovechar esta oportunidad para estar con un tipo tan guapo como yo. – en algún momento tenía que sacar su lado egocéntrico, pero era algo de él, su esencia que también ama y odia a la misma vez.

\- Bobo… - sonriendo, jaló de la camisa de él y lo calló con un beso. – ahora si eres mío, bobo.

\- Siempre lo fui, hermosa con fuerza de orangután.

Habían cosas que no podían cambiar, él siempre seguiría siendo el tipo arrogante y ella siempre sería quien frene ese instinto de creerse lo mejor, los dos se complementaban perfectamente.

Continuará…

Perdón por el retraso pero felizmente ya salí de vacaciones así que tendré mas tiempo para poder escribir.

La historia ya está llegando a su final, espero que esté siendo de su agrado.

Sin mas espero sus comentarios. Se cuidan y nos leemos para la próxima.

Hana Note.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son de la autoría de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo intento crear historias que pueden ser entretenidas._**

 _\- ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia? – aunque ya era tarde, aun así quería decírselo._

 _\- ¿Tú que crees? – dijo de forma juguetona._

 _\- Que no puedes desaprovechar esta oportunidad para estar con un tipo tan guapo como yo. – en algún momento tenía que sacar su lado egocéntrico, pero era algo de él, su esencia que también ama y odia a la misma vez._

 _\- Bobo… - sonriendo, jaló del cuello de la camisa de él y lo calló con un beso. – ahora si eres mío, bobo._

 _\- Siempre lo fui, hermosa con fuerza de orangután._

 _Habían algunas cosas no podían cambiar, él siempre seguiría siendo el tipo arrogante y ella siempre sería quien frene ese instinto de creerse lo mejor, los dos se complementaban perfectamente._

 **Por el amor de Dios**

 _Capítulo final_

\- Te digo que corras, no sepas flojo.

\- Pero no te pases, como quieres que corra amarrado de ese auto.

\- Y por qué no, si yo lo hice ¿Por qué tú no?

\- Porque tú eres una bestia, yo no puedo ir a esa velocidad.

\- Oh… ya veo y tú no eres un Saotome ¡No lo eres!

\- Si lo soy pero… ¡No soy un estúpido que hace lo que su padre quiere que haga!

\- Entiendo… ahora yo soy el malo de todo, cuando lo único que quiero es que seas el mejor artista marcial de todo el planeta. Que hijo para mas ingrato sólo se conforma en ser el mejor de Asia – sin mas se fue llorando corriendo hasta su casa. Realmente a veces Genma Saotome se comportaba como un niño o peor que uno.

Ya habían pasado mucho tiempo desde que los tercos de todo Japón se había convertido en novios, tuvieron que pasar muchas cosas para poder seguir juntos. El artista marcial fue el que mas cosas tuvo que afrontar, pareciese como si él hubiese nacido con una clase de maldición, las desgracias o las visitas inoportunas siempre estaban a la hora del día. Lo que si nunca olvidaría era cuando presentó a Akane antes sus padres. Estaba realmente nervioso, hasta las manos le sudaban por el temor de todo salga mal y no se equivocó. Claro está que él nunca imaginó que este momento llegaría ya que, siempre tuvo en su lista de vida que él sería un sacerdote, guapo, varonil pero al fin al cabo, sacerdote, así que nunca imaginó como sería presentar a la novia en la casa de sus padres. En primer lugar su madre preparó un banquete que parecía como si de ahí comerían cien personas ¡Hasta no había lugar para sentarse! A pesar de ello la situación era manejable, el problema llegó después de la cena.

Flash Back

 _\- Espero que te haya gustado mucho la comida que preparé con tanto gusto – decía una sonriente señora Nodoka la cual se había esforzado por preparar todo aquello._

 _\- Claro que sí señora, todo estuvo delicioso, me hace recordar cuando mi madre cocinaba, aunque ella muriese hace mucho aun así recuerdo el sabor de su comida. Era muy dulce, transmitía mucha paz cada vez que probaba cada bocado. Realmente la extraño – sin darse cuenta sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – disculpe._

 _\- Oh querida, si quieres desde ahora puedo cocinar para ti a demás solo me tomó poco tiempo para cocinar todo esto – la verdad era que se había desvelado por cocinar todo ello._

 _En el jardín se encontraba Genma rascándose la gran panza que tenía por comer tanto. No podía ni hablar._

 _\- Lo tendré en cuenta señora. – realmente se sentía agradecida con ella, sentía como si hubiese recuperado un poco del calor que le faltaba de su madre, que muy bien le había su hermana Kasumi pero ahora ese pequeño vacío se estaba llenando nuevamente._

 _\- No me digas así, para ti soy Nodoka ¿Esta bien?_

 _\- Pero no será muy irrespetuoso de mi parte._

 _\- Para nada hija, tú ya eres como de la familia, desde que sacaste esa loca idea de la cabeza de mi hijo sobre ser sacerdote para llenarla de ti ya te considero como de mi familia. ¿Verdad Ranma? Ahora solo piensas en ella todo el día. – el pobre Ranma que estaba muy a gusto tomando un vaso con agua lo escupió todo al suelo. A veces su madre podría ser un poco imprudente._

 _\- Jejeje ya veo… - el rostro de la joven estaba más rojo que su chaqueta que usaba ese día._

 _\- No te avergüences querida, lo que te digo es verdad pero bueno… porque mejor nos ponemos a ver fotos de cuando Ranma era un niño. Te sorprenderás. – en su voz se podía percibir la felicidad que sentía por poder partir esto con alguien más._

 _\- Si, seguro y era muy tierno… cosa que no es ahora. – quería molestarlo un poco cosa que no fue inadvertido por Ranma._

 _\- Jajajaja era un niño muy lindo. Tanto que daba ganas de agarrarle los cachetes y comérselo a besos._

 _\- ¿Era? Aun lo soy madre, no me ves, sigo igual de guapo y con mejor cuerpo que cualquier otro chico enclenque que camina por ahí. – decía mientras miraba con el rabillo del ojo a la chica de ojos cafes._

 _\- Ay ya cállate hijo, siempre tienes que hablar así ¿Ya cánsate , no? – su madre había sido muy cruel con él._

 _Después de un rato la chica de cabellos cortos fue literalmente arrastrada hasta la habitación de la matriarca Saotome, alegando que enseñaría las fotos tiernas de su querido retoño pero no, la sorpresa fue grande que la señora aprovechó a enseñar todas las malas mañas que tenía su hijo, pensando así que si la novia se enterara de todo, no tendría que guardar secretos con él. Debido a la gran incomodidad, ella sólo podía reír antes las anécdotas que escuchaba. Una de ellas fue que Ranma cuando tenía cinco años se había orinado en un cumpleaños por miedo a una piñata de payaso_ _ **. Ridículo**_ _. Otro fue que le gustaba sacarse los mocos son las manos para luego corretear con el producto en sus dedos enseñándoles a los demás._ _ **Asqueroso**_ _._

 _Es así como terminó aquella velada de secretos. A la hora de despedirse Akane de Ranma, ella no quiso tomar su mano, aun tenía en mente de que ahí tenía restos de mocos pegados._

 _Su madre disfrutaba de aquella imagen cómica._

Flash Back end

Desde aquel día procuró que su madre solo hablara con Akane lo justo y necesario.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya eran las dos de la tarde y dentro de media hora se vería con su bobo egocéntrico, la verdad que hoy no tenía ganas de nada, quería pasar el día viendo películas junto con él y nada más pero Ranma había insistido tanto en salir a tomar algo y luego ir al cine.

Flash back

 _\- Vamos Akane, de verdad que la pasaremos muy bien. – insistía fervientemente. No se iba a dar por vencido._

 _\- Esta bien – un suspiro salió de sus labios, se notaba que no quería salir – a qué hora nos vemos._

 _\- A las dos y media en el parque de siempre._

 _\- Esta bien, ahí estaré – al otro lado de la bocina se escuchaba como el chico saltaba de emoción. – nos vemos – y sin más colgó._

Flash back end

Así que ahora tenía muy poco tiempo para alistarse, en realidad ya debía estar en camino pero la pereza era tanta que no quería ni caminar, lo bueno era que verían una película juntos.

 _ **Algo dentro de ella presentía que sería una tarde un tanto emocionante.**_

.

En el parque se encontraba Ranma esperando a su novia, se sentía muy nervioso pero lo mejor era pensar en que todo saldría a pedir de boca, tenía todo preparado. Primero irían al cine, luego a comer y por último irían a… no pudo acabar con sus notas mentales porque en ese mismo instante la chica que le robaba el sueño caminaba hacia su dirección con su peculiar movimiento de caderas. Era realmente hermosa.

.

\- Oye ¿Qué pasa? Hace media hora que te estoy hablando pero no me haces caso.

\- Lo siento jejeje creo que me distraje en otra cosa. – no podía apartar de su mente lo que tenía que hacer después, eso le ponía los nervios de punta. Pero el era el gran Ranma Saotome, no le temía a nada.

\- En qué pensarás, lo mejor será irnos ya, la película acabó hace un buen rato.

\- Pero es mi película favorita.

\- Te la perdiste, aunque el final de _La invasión de las hormigas_ , según mi punto de vista no fue gran cosa.

\- Pero que dices, es lo mejor. Imagínate que eso sucediera en la vida real. – era un niño sin duda alguna. – una hormiga nos podría dominar.

\- Que eso no podría pasar es imposible. – ¿Qué tenía en el cerebro Ranma para que pensara eso?

\- Tú que sabes de buenas películas.

\- Si, ajá, ya vamos a comer algo que tengo mucha hambre.

\- Está bien.

La velada fue muy amena, recién eran las cinco de la tarde así que era hora de poner en marcha el plan trazado.

\- Akane ¿Te parece si vamos un momento a caminar por ahí?

\- Esta bien, así disfrutamos un poco más de este atardecer.

\- Es hermoso ¿Verdad?.

\- Si, es hermoso. – los rayos de sol poco a poco se escondía en el horizonte pero para la limitada vista humana, ellos se escondía atrás de los árboles que rodeaban aquel parque. Mientras el sol se ocultaba dejaba un mar de colores en el cielo, entre rojizos, rosados, anaranjados y azules dando paso a un nuevo anochecer, el cual apreciaba su primera estrella en él.

Poco a poco los pies de Ranma fueron dirigiéndose hasta un lugar muy conocido por los dos, cuando llegaron hasta ese lugar todos sus recuerdos inundaron su mente. Habían llegado a la capilla en donde se conocieron y toda esta historia comenzó.

La joven casi ángel y el casi sacerdote mal hablado se miraron directamente a los ojos, como si con ellos dijeran todos sus sentimientos, asintieron al mismo tiempo y decidieron ingresar a la capilla.

Todo estaba sobre ruedas…

 _Recorrí los pocos pasos que separaban el asfalto de la puerta en un estado de nervios inconcebible. No sabía cómo abordar la situación, no sabía qué le iba a decir. Notaba mi corazón latir y apreté los dientes para contener un temblor que se demostraba en mis manos y todo mi cuerpo_. _El corazón me latía a mil por hora bombeando sangre a todo mi cuerpo pero parecía que se estaba acumulando en mis mejillas._

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando te hiciste pasar por sacerdote? Que mal sacerdote eras jajajaj.

\- Ya no te burles, estaba nervioso a demás tu voz me puso más nervi… - se tapó la boca para que ella no escuche lo que iba a decir.

\- ¿Con que yo te pongo nervioso eh? – los ojos de Akane se afilaron, le gustaba ponerlo en aprietos.

\- Bueno… nada en este mundo lo hace jajajaj. – necesitaba salir de ese momento incómodo. Ningún Saotome sería un cursi.

\- Bobo… pero creo que ya es hora de que regresemos cada uno a sus respectivas casas.

\- No, no puedes irte aun. – la sujetó fuertemente de la muñeca sin llegar a lastimarla.

\- ¿Por qué? – no podía apartar su mirada de la azulada de su novio.

\- Porque tengo algo que decirte y darte.

\- ¿A mí? – los nervios comenzaron a hacerse presentes. ¿Qué es lo que quería?

Quería decirlo de un solo tirón pero no podía, había leído en los libros que se compró, que en estos casos debía ser muy cauteloso y hablar con mucha seguridad, cosa que él tenía de sobra pero pareciese que en este momento se estaba yendo todo ello al diablo. Respiró hondo, no había vuelta atrás.

\- ¡Cásate conmigo! – mas que una proposición fue una orden.

\- ¿Qué? – oh no, lo iban a rechazar.

\- Que te cases conmigo. – cerró sus ojos como cuando un niño está esperando que le llegue el castigo.

\- Pero… - no pudo decir nada más porque Ranma se tiró de rodillas abrazándola, enredando sus brazos en su cintura.

\- ¡Cásate conmigo te lo ruego! Aquí ante Dios te lo pido, juro que te haré feliz y si algún día te hago llorar te prometo que te dejaré que me dejes volar por todos los cielos de un solo golpe pero por favor cásate conmigo, no soportaría que otro te aparte de mi lado, no podría soportarlo.

\- Ranma… por favor párate. – lo agarró de los brazos para ayudarlo a pararse.

Las personas que querían entrar al recinto no podía, al ver aquella bella imagen del amor puro se conmovían completamente. Desde la puerta echaban una mirada discreta sólo y únicamente para saber que pasaría después de aquella proposición.

\- Pero Akane…

\- Pero nada Ranma, creo que ahora mismo te mandaré a volar porque me has hecho llorar… pero de felicidad – las lágrimas caían copiosamente desde los ojos cafes – sabes algo… claro que acepto casarme contigo, tampoco soportaría ver a otra a tu lado. Otra que no sea yo.

Un grito de júbilo se escuchó desde la puerta. Era toda la multitud que se había acumulado, curiosos de lo que ocurría, niños, adultos, hombres, mujeres, todos se habían unido a la felicidad de la joven pareja. Los ahora prometidos se abrazaron por el susto y luego rompieron en carcajadas. La escena era muy cómica.

\- Te juro que no te arrepentirás, Akane.

\- Mas te vale… o si no ya sabes que te pasará – ella se enseñó sus puños y él no tuvo otra opción que tragar duro. Se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo.

\- ¡Pero que alboroto es este!

\- Oh disculpe viejo… quise decir sacerdote mayor.

\- ¿Viejo? viejos tus calzones ¡Cuando empezarás a respetar a tus mayores! Muchacho malcriado.

\- Lo siento, es que es la emoción.

\- Si ya veo, ella es la niña que te cautivó ¿verdad? Todos aquí la conocen como la pescadora de casi sacerdotes. – mientras decía eso se reía a dentadura postiza suelta.

\- Lo que pasa es que soy irresistible, es obvio que ella se iba a fijar en mí. – otra vez salió a relucir su lago egocéntrico.

\- Eres un tonto Ranma.

\- Es verdad jovencita ¿Estas segura que te casarás con alguien como él?

\- Que mas da, se que también soy irresistible para él – al terminar aquella frase el artista marcial se puso mas rojo que un tomate maduro por poco y le sale humo por los oídos. Realmente que ella era como la manzana prohibida, la manzana del pecado.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Cinco años después…**_

\- Mamá ¡Mamá! Ayúdame no puedo…

\- Pero Natsuki ¿Cómo quieres ganar a tu padre?

\- Soy una Saotome Tendo, sé que puedo hacerlo.

\- ¿Y por eso le pides ayuda a tu madre? – decía un joven padre en un tono divertido.

\- Papá no me ganes por favor – en ojos azules de la pequeña se juntaban pequeñas lagrimitas.

\- Pero hija… - le rompía el corazón de solo ver llorar a su adorada hijita.

Ya había pasado cinco años desde que unieron sus vidas en santo matrimonio. La verdad que nunca pensó que los preparativos serían un dolor de cabeza y mucho menos se imaginó el solo hecho de casarse él puesto que sería un sacerdote pero uno nunca sabe como es la vida y ahí estaba después de cinco años casado y con una preciosa niña de cuatro llamaba Natsuki.

El día que nació su primogénita, fue el día más feliz como también el mas alocado de sus vidas, pensó que el peor estrés que pasó fue cuando organizaron la boda pero en realidad fue cuando esa pequeña niña nació.

.

.

.

.

Flash back

 _Era un hermoso día de verano, el pronostico del día era que sería muy caluroso y no habría presencia de lluvias. Era domingo por lo tanto la familia Saotome como la Tendo de habían reunido para estar en familia. Todos se encontraban desayunando, tranquilamente, disfrutando de la compañía pero justo en ese mismo instante a Akane se le provocó comer una manzana la cual se encontraba en la cocina, Ranma al darse cuenta que ella se quería parar con su gran barriga, se ofreció a él ir por aquella manzana pero la peliazul se negó rotundamente alegando que estaba embarazada no enferma. Así que sin poder evitarlo se tuvo que contener para no ayudar a su esposa._

 _Necesito ir a la cocina pero la panza me pesa mucho, por más que Ranma quiera ir por mí, no lo dejaré – pensó la joven futura madre. Lentamente se paró y comenzó a caminar muy despacio – ¡Ah! Es un hincón pero seguro que solo es otra cosa._

 _Siguió caminando hasta poder llegar, tomó la manzana mas roja y provocativa que esperaba por ella pero también decidió hoy comer su fruta con un cuchillo, así que también lo tomó. Nuevamente emprendió su dificultoso trabajo de caminar para el comedor. Cuando se encontraba en la entrada de donde se encontraba toda la familia sintió como el mundo se le vino encima._

 _\- ¡AH! – se escucho un alarido de dolor - ¡Ranma ayúdame! Me duele._

 _Sin más, el futuro padre se paró de su asiento para ir donde estaba su esposa, cuando llegó hasta ella se dio cuenta que el chillido que llevaba en la mano se había caído clavándose afortunadamente en el suelo sin hacer ningún rasguño en la piel de Akane._

 _\- ¡Te dije que yo iría por eso maldita manzana! – gritaba desesperado._

 _\- No me grites ¡Tonto! Mejor ayúdame._

 _\- En que te voy ayudar si sólo te has asustado._

 _\- No hijo… mira el suelo. – toda la familia había ido corriendo hasta donde estaba ella dándose cuenta que en el piso había un gran charco con "agua"._

 _\- ¡Qué! No te pases Akane ¿Cómo pudiste orinar ahí?_

 _\- Mira estúpido, no estoy para tus tontos juegos, el bebé esta por nacer ¡Entiendes! O quieres que te lo explique mejor. ¡Ahhh duele!_

 _\- Cálmate querida, ese hijo tonto que tengo ya verá después cuando regresemos del hospital, lo primero es ir a que te atienda._

 _\- Si tía, tiene razón. Y tú que esperas para moverte ¡Ranma! – el chico se había quedado clavado en el mismo sitio. - ¡Apúrate que tu hijo está por nacer!_

 _\- Es… verdad… voy por la bolsa ¡Rayos donde la puse!_

 _\- Está detrás de la puerta de nuestro dormitorio._

 _\- Ahora mismo voy._

 _Después de esa conversación todo se volvió confuso. Ranma tomó la bolsa que efectivamente estaba detrás de la puerta y con las mismas salió corriendo hacia donde estaba su esposa para poder llevarla no importa en brazos ¡Qué feliz se sentía por poder ser padre!. Llegó hasta la puerta principal de la casa y entre la alegría tomó a la persona en brazos que estaba ahí sentada. Comenzó a correr como poseído, saltó a un tejado y luego a otro y a otro hasta que…_

 _\- Hijo… creo que te olvidas de tu esposa… hace mucho rato que llevas en tus brazos y ni caso haces a mis palabras._

 _\- Pero que… ¡Cómo pude confundirme! Con razón estaba pensando de que Akane no pesaba tanto. – de la cólera que sintió hacia el mismo soltó a su padre provocando que este se diera un buen golpe en el trasero. Sin mas se fue corriendo hacia la casa dejando tirado ahí a su padre._

 _\- Y yo que me sentía importante… - decía Genma Saotome mientras se sobaba._

 _Mientras tanto en la casa Tendo…_

 _\- ¡RANMA IDIOTA! Como se le ocurre llevar a su padre en vez de a mí, cuando yo estaba a su costado y mi ignoró completamente ¡Es un idiota! – de tanta cólera que sentía hasta respiraba con dificultada, mas aun con las contracciones._

 _\- Hija cálmate, mejor vamos a tu habitación y ahí te ayudo a dar a luz… total no seria la primera vez que lo hago._

 _\- Está bien tía, vamos._

 _\- Señora Nodoka en que podemos ayudar – preguntaba una acomedida Kasumi._

 _\- Kasumi por favor hierve agua y tú niña – señalando a Nabiki – trae sábanas blancas._

 _\- Pero yo no quiero ayudar… - se iba a retirar pero al ver la cara enojada de la señora Nodoka prefirió ayudar aun en contra de su voluntad. – ¡En que ayudo?_

 _Lo demás es historia, cuando Ranma llegó a la casa, su pequeña hija ya había nacido, era tan hermosa. Aunque su bebé estaba roja y con todas las características de una recién nacida, a pesar de todo era hermosa. En su cabecita tenía el cabello del color de su madre aunque aún era como pelusita pero era del color de ella. Después pudieron darse cuenta que poseía los ojos azul magnéticos de su padre. Claro está que el nuevo padre se llevó la reprimenda de su vida, por un lado su madre hasta lo había amenazado con su katana y su suegro había puesto su cabeza de demonio, ni se quería imaginar cómo iba a reaccionar su esposa. Felizmente ella se olvidó de gritarle, con la felicidad que sentía todo se le había olvidado._

 _La llamaron Natsuki, por el hermoso día de verano y por lo hermosa que era como lo es la luna._

Flash back end

.

.

.

.

\- Cariño será mejor que no hagas eso… tus lagrimas ya no me las creo.

\- Pero mami… - ahora si quería llorar, su madre no había caído en la trampa.

\- ¿Acaso no sabes que las Tendo tenemos la inteligencia que los Saotomes no tienen?

\- Es verdad…

\- Con que me estabas engañando… pequeñaja del demonio.

\- Lo siento papá… mira… papá, mamá, miren – mientras hablaba saltaba sobre las piernas de su padre, dirigió su pequeña mano hacia el jardín. – miren es el pe… pe… pero.

\- Oh es el perro, trata de practicar, es perro con doble "r" – trataba de enseñarle a su hija mientras que su esposa iba hacia su mascota.

\- Mira que grande estas Pepito. Por cierto Ranma ¿Te acuerdas el secreto de confesión?

\- Claro que sí. Te confieso algo…

\- Claro dime – realmente su esposo es muy guapo. Cuando la miraba con esa intensidad, cada poro se le erizaba.

\- Me enamoré perdidamente de ti cuando escuche tu secreto.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque ese secreto me hizo conocer tu hermoso corazón. Mira que confesarte y sentirte mal sólo por haber pisado la patita de pepito cuando era un cachorro.

-¡No te burles que no es broma! Realmente me sentí mal de a ver hecho eso, él lloró mucho – el perro se había echado sobra el regazo de Akane mientras ella acariciaba su cabeza.

\- No me equivoqué eres la mujer con los más hermoso sentimientos.

\- Bobo… también te amo.

\- Yo más.

\- No, yo quiero a papi más que mamá.

\- Claro, claro jajajaja veo que tienes una nueva fan.

\- Es inevitable, los Saotomes somo roba pasiones.

\- ¡Qué tonto! Jajaja pero creo que ahora habrá un fan para mí.

\- ¿Qué? – el artista marcial como que quería entender la referencia pero a la vez su cerebro no.

\- Que tendremos un nuevo integrante en la familia, tonto. Ojala y esta vez no se te ocurre llevar a tu padre en vez de a mí. – su esposo se había quedado paralizado por la noticia. Sería padre por segunda vez. – por cierto ahora si será hombre.

\- No importa que sea. ¡Gracias Akane, gracias! – sin más la besó.

\- Puag… papá está probando la boca de mamá. A mi me dio asco cuando el hijo de Shampoo hizo eso conmigo.

\- ¡Qué cosa! – gritaron en unísono los padres. – Ah no, esto no se queda así. – sin darle tiempo a Ranma para pararse, su esposa lo jaló y lo volvió a besar.

Habían cosas que no cambiarían, a si pase el tiempo, aun así ellos tuviesen mas hijos. Sabían que su felicidad estaba cuando ellos estaban juntos.

Fin.

Hasta aquí llegó esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado.

Gracias a todas las personas que la siguieron hasta el final. Recuerdo que cuando la empecé a escribir dije que sólo serían tres capítulos pero ya vemos que fueron más jajaja.

Muchas gracias a Chat'de'Lune por siempre estar al pendiente de mis errores (me avergüenza) pero te lo agradezco de todo corazón.

Espero sus comentarios, me hacen feliz.

Por cierto demoré en subir capítulo porque tengo que ayudar en casa, mi mamá no esta muy bien de salud así que a mi me toca la labor de ayudar en casi todo jajaja.

Sin más que agregar, cuídense y gracias.

Hana Note.


End file.
